New Life, New Everything
by RemiBlack18
Summary: Voldemort is gone, but a new faction of death eaters is rising. New friends, new enemies, and a certain amount of familial relations lie in sight. H/D Rated M just in case. REVIEW! Please...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of his associates. I do however, own this version of their story and any additional original characters I may introduce during its production.** I'm glad that's out of the way! Okay, general rundown of the story is that this will be an H/D slash fic with a new twist to the bonded angle. This is all in HP time. Enjoy! Don't forget to review.

**Chapter One: See Me Through**

"How can we be so sure that McGonagall will be able to protect us," Blaize Zabini asked as the group of Slytherins he was walking with rounded the last corner before they reached the Transfiguration wing.

Rolling her eyes, Pansy Parkinson sighed exasperatedly and repeated for the fifth time that day, "McGonagall led the Order after Dumbledore died, so she's the one who decides protection and what not."

"Yeah, but why not go to Potter himself?"

"Were you not paying any attention at lunch, in the common room, at dinner, and in History of Magic when we discussed this? Potter told us to go to McGonagall. He said that McGonagall would be the one we needed to talk to in order to be placed safely where no one could find us. Right, Draco?"

"Yes, Potter was very specific in his instructions," Draco said, his mind going over his encounter with Potter for the millionth time since the event; as he went back, he drifted from his friend's conversation and straight to his own.

_**Flashback: One Week Ago (I'm going to be famous for these someday)**_

_Draco sat on one of the Astronomy Tower's many ledges admiring the stars, or at least that's what it looked like he was doing. In his hands was a crumpled letter from his father. It described his choice of whether to join a new maniacal faction or to disappear in essence. His parents had left the choice up to him, instead of forcing him into an unwanted service. Many of his friends hadn't been quite so lucky, of course, not many of their parents had been spies and fewer had been spies for the light._

_It had been a small sound, just a slight scrape against the stone floor, but it had Draco to his feet and wand at the ready. He stared around the small outer enclosure, his heart bumping against his ribs in his chest frantically._

_Taking a shot in the dark, so to speak, Draco said to the space in front of him, "Come out Potter, I know you're here."_

_He waited for what felt like hours, and was just about to call it paranoia when Potter pulled off his cloak._

"_Sorry if I disturbed you Malfoy, I was just leaving when you heard me," said Harry._

"_Whatever, Potter."_

_They were silent for a few moments before, Harry asked, "What's going on with you?"_

"_Why should I tell you anything Potter," Draco sneered at Harry._

_Harry looked at him for a moment before he said calmly, "You look like you need to, but if you don't talk to me then at least talk to someone."_

_Draco stared at Harry with an unguarded expression for a bare moment before re-schooling his features. He calculated everything that Harry had said, and while one part of him was practically screaming to trust Harry, there was still that little part of him that wanted to remind him of their past hatred. Truthfully, neither of them had been particularly hostile since the end of the war. In fact, they had been paired on several assignments and managed not to blow themselves or anyone else up._

_Taking Draco's silence as anger, Harry moved back towards the door saying over his shoulder at Draco, "It was just a suggestion. See you around Malfoy."_

_Before Harry could walk through the doorway however, Draco said, "Wait! Just wait," he paused as Harry turned to face him, green locking on grey, then said, "I've been informed that a new faction of Deatheaters is being formed, and once they have enough power behind them they are going to break the few original surviving Deatheaters out of Azkaban. They have asked several of the old families t-to join them once they free them…"_

_Draco had, had to stop after his voice had broken to re-gather his now wounded pride, but finally gripping what little courage he possessed, he told Harry the rest._

"_I don't want to; Join them, I mean. I can't do what they'd want me to, and I'm not the only one being confronted, but I am the only one with a choice. Except my choice would likely get my family killed."_

_Harry appeared to mull over everything that Draco had told him before asking, "How many?"_

_Almost breathing a relieved sigh, Draco counted the people off as he said their names, "Myself, Pansy, Blaize, Crabbe, Goyle, and my parents," Draco said, then after a short moment added, "The main players, or as we are called in Slytherin, the Higherarchy. The younger ones in Slytherin don't really know what to do and Bulstrode and Nott are leading the new Deatheaters charge. Thankfully, most of Slytherin will more likely side with me should it come to that."_

_Harry absorbed this information chewing on his bottom lip slightly in thought; Seeming to be considering several ideas. Draco was therefore surprised when Harry suddenly grabbed his arm motioning him out of the Astronomy tower, while throwing his invisibility cloak over them._

_**End Flashback (I wasn't originally going to end it there.)**_

"-aco? Draco!"

Pansy's voice in his ear broke through Draco's memory, and turning to her he asked in a very snappish tone, "What?!"

Rolling her eyes at him Pansy said, "We've been asking you for McGonagall's password for the past five minutes."

Shrugging at Pansy, Draco turned to the gargoyle and said, "Dumbledore's Army_."_

The gargoyle sprang aside allowing them onto the rising stone steps. When they reached the heavy door of McGonagall's office, Draco knocked three times slowly before walking inside followed closely by Pansy, Blaize, Vince, and Greg.

Shutting the door behind them, they turned as one to face Professor McGonagall.

"Good evening, Professor," Draco said taking charge of the conversation.

"I wish that were so Mr. Malfoy, but if your information is correct then there are more dangerous times ahead," McGonagall said gravely.

"I see that you've spoken with Potter," Draco said, arching an eyebrow.

"Harry, and yes he has informed me as to the nature of your inquiry. Keep in mind that after tonight you will both be on the same side Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall's expression was stern, and rather stubborn.

"I apologize for my rudeness Professor, old habits."

"Indeed. Given the circumstances, it was decided by the Order that you will reside here at Hogwarts during the summer where you will have the utmost protection. Arrangements have also been made for your parents. They should arrive here at the same time as yourselves."

"How exactly are we going to come back," Blaize asked.

"A portkey will be given to you shortly, which you will activate once you have reached a compartment on the Hogwarts Express tomorrow. A set of portkeys have already been sent to your parent's home Mr. Malfoy."

"Which Order member made the portkeys," Pansy asked, believing like the rest of them that it was probably the Auror, Kingsley.

"Technically, he was never a member of the order, although I among others believe he should have been," she said her eyes almost twinkling.

_'Most come with the job,' _Draco thought.

Dropping the issue of the portkeys for the moment, Greg asked, "Professor, how many people know about us?"

"The senior Order members, myself, Fred and George Weasley, you lot, Harry, and Ms. Granger," she said, the twinkling never leaving her eyes.

"Why would those two know," Crabbe said, surprised.

"They know Mr. Crabbe because they are the ones who suggested that you remain here."

"If the Golden Couple hadn't said anything, then where would we be," Pansy asked, her tone a cautious curiousness.

"You would have been placed at a safe house with minimal supervision and surveillance."

Arching his eyebrow again Draco said, "So in other words, had they not said anything we could've been easily dispatched by parties unknown."

"Some Order members would've deemed such placement appropriate; however, Mr. Potter with the help of Ms. Granger persuaded them otherwise."

"So we're either stuck with people who don't care whether we live or die, or with people who definitely want us dead," Greg surmised.

"Not entirely Mr. Goyle or I can assure you, you wouldn't be here right now," she said, her eyes shifting toward the door.

"Expecting someone, Professor," Blaize asked.

"Your portkeys were supposed to have arrived by now, but schoolwork or something akin to it is making him run a little late this evening."

"A student made them?!"

All of the Slytherins wore similar expressions of shock. Portkeys were considered extremely advanced magic since they required a great deal of knowledge of the area that you were being portkeyed to.

"Yes, one of my more advanced students has been working quite diligently on them. In fact, you know-"

McGonagall was cut off as the door burst open after a brief knock just before Harry Potter dashed into the room, the door slamming shut behind him.

Harry bent double at the waist panting as he said, "So-Sorry I'm l-late. Emer-Emergency in Gryffindor; had t-to be dealt with."

"What emergency Harry," McGonagall asked the twinkling brighter than before.

Harry straightened up with a sly smile gracing his features saying in a monotone, " 'The HPFC believe that it is high-time that the greatest hero of them all move out of his grieving brood for the fallen, and choose someone with which he may share his life.' Least that's the drivel that Ginny attempted to feed me."

"Ah, I see, and the 'Hero's' answer," she asked, a smile fighting with her current expression.

"Let's just say that half of Gryffindor is currently picking their jaws off the ground, while the other half is probably still glaring at Ginny," Harry said a true smile lighting up his features.

For the first time since their conversation that night, Draco really looked at Harry. His hair was still a dark disheveled mess, but his taste had definitely approved. He was wearing comfortable looking black trousers and an emerald green fitted pullover. His glasses had long disappeared since after the war, and his bright viridian eyes were emphasized by long black lashes. Harry still wasn't much taller than a fourth year, and his seeker's build did nothing to dissuade the assumption of youth. His skin had a nice tan to it which contrasted nicely with the rest of him.

Draco was pulled from his examination by McGonagall's voice saying, "I'll leave them to you, Mr. Potter. I need to go and assess the damage in Gryffindor."

McGonagall was out of the room within moments leaving the group alone.

"So, 'Greatest Hero of Them All,' what happened to make you late," Pansy asked with a slight smirk.

"Ginny got the Harry Potter Fan Club to back her in her attempts to… Had did Neville put that? To tie me down and shag me silly," Harry said a smirk of his own glinting mischievously on his face.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I'd never trade for your life Potter," Blaize said with an open expression on his bronze face.

"I doubt many would Zabini," Harry said, then asked in a more serious tone, "Did she tell you anything, that we didn't plan on?"

"No, you had her practically scripted," Vince said.

"I do have one question for you though," Draco said with a blank expression on his face.

With a concerned look, Harry asked, "What?"

"Did you really make the portkeys for us?"

Harry suddenly looked a bit uncomfortable after that, but after a few minutes of being stared at, Harry blushed as he said, "I had help learning how to do the charm."

At this, Draco smirked, "But you still made them yourself, correct?"

Harry nodded blush spreading to his whole face as he pulled several chained objects from around his neck, and began passing them out to each of the Slytherins.

"Okay, the password to activate them is 'Lions and Snakes.' Once activated, they should bring you straight back here; just make sure that you are in a compartment before activating them, or if there is some sort of emergency… Maybe you should just try to meet up with Hermione and I on the train."

Pansy's brow furrowed, "Why?"

"We'll be staying here this summer as well with my Aunt and cousin. Plus I'm a little tired; not really up to making two more portkeys."

Draco looked at Harry calculatingly, and said, "What would we get out of it?"

Harry stared directly into Draco's eyes before answering, "If you want it; Friendship."

"Why now?"

"Because we aren't little firsties anymore, and I'm getting tired of pretending to hate you."

Draco didn't move, and just like that night, Harry took it to mean that Draco was angry. He turned from the group and began packing the few possessions he'd brought with him.

Draco didn't give him a chance to leave, however, he held out his hand towards Harry's back and said, "Draco Malfoy."

Harry whipped around so fast that Draco was afraid he would have whiplash just from watching it. He waited as Harry stared surprised at his offered hand.

Nodding his head, Harry clasped Draco's hand, and said, "Harry Potter."

The others Slytherins looked at each other during Harry and Draco's interaction and thanks to non-verbal communication two things were decided. One, there was definitely something more there than either of them would probably ever let on to, and Two…

"Does your offer of friendship stand for just Draco or for all of us," Blaize asked.

Harry and Draco had sprung apart at Blaize's voice, but Harry clearly answered, "All of you."

So one by one, the rest of the Slytherins copied Draco's actions. Once they were done, Harry grabbed his bag from behind him, and walked towards the door sending a breath-taking smile back at them.

"Tomorrow."

The Slytherins nodded their assent, and Harry was gone. Shortly after, the Slytherins left as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I just want to thank all those who reviewed. Just because I'm not sure if I said this earlier… This is an AU which is compliant through Sirius' death in the fifth book. I've amplified what I think should be plainly apparent about Harry's home life, and killed off the old coot right after Sirius. Welcome to the second chapter, and keep reviewing!

**Chapter Two: Boys Will Be Boys**

"Draco, would you calm down! I don't fancy explaining to Snape why there is suddenly a giant hole in our common room floor," Pansy said in a frustrated voice.

Since early that morning the five Slytherins had been waiting impatiently, at least where Draco was concerned, for their last breakfast before they executed "The Plan," as they'd been calling it. Of course since Draco had woken, he had been pacing at an almost alarming rate around the common room; pausing momentarily, only to glare half-heartedly at Pansy before resuming said pacing.

"What are you so nervous about anyway? Potter seems to have this all worked out," Greg said, exasperatedly.

"We've all seen Potter's planning method, and fortunately haven't been affected by it before now. However now we're right in the middle of it. Personally, I'm with Draco; we need to be more cautious when it comes to Potter," Blaize said, crossing his arms over his chest while he sat in one of the stiff leather chairs.

"I agree, but at the same time… He just seems to have a quality that exudes the need to trust," Pansy said, also crossing her arms.

"What would traitors know about trust," Theodore Nott said, as Millicent Bulstrode and himself stalked out of the shadows.

Draco and the rest were on their feet, and had the ranks closed before Nott and Bulstrode could reach them. Each had their wands at eye level with the other two. The atmosphere was so tense that neither group noticed the rest of the Slytherins leaving in a blur.

"I'd watch your tongue Nott if you want to keep it," Blaize said, with a piercing glare.

"Careful there, Zabini. We _are_ still prefects, and I would just _hate_ to give you a detention on the last day. I hear that it makes it difficult to hold a job with a mark on your record for threats with the intention to carry through," Nott said with an aggravating sneer.

"You slimy-"

"I'll be sure to include abuse of power in your prefect dismissal reports," an icy voice said from behind Draco.

"Pr-Professor, what do you mean? Zabini made an unprovoked threat and-," Bulstrode was cut short by a sharp scoff from Snape.

"I suggest you two make your way towards the Great Hall before I am forced to take house points or worse."

Sending Snape matching glares, the pair made their way quickly from the Common Room.

"As for the five of you, I would suggest a bit more caution on your part," Snape said with a blank but slightly annoyed look on his pale face.

"We'll keep that in mind for future encounters Professor," Draco said passively.

"You would do well to. Dismissed."

The group left Snape almost as quickly as the previous two.

Once they were heading down the last corridor between the Dungeons and the Great Hall, Vince asked, "Does Snape know about the Plan?"

"I'd assume so since he was a member of the Order," Blaize said.

"Not to mention he's our Head of House," Greg stated.

"Brace yourselves," Pansy said as they reached the entrance, effectively quieting the others.

They entered the Great Hall silently, and made their way to their reserved seats at the end of the table closest to the Professors. Vince and Greg flanked Draco on one side while Pansy and Blaize sat opposite the other.

From his place Draco could clearly see Harry sitting with Longbottem, Finnigan, Granger, and Thomas. They seemed to be discussing something serious since their heads were practically knocking. Harry didn't appear to like what he was hearing, however, because he jerked his head back with a disgusted look on his face. Draco could see Granger give Harry a sympathetic look before beginning a conversation with the other three.

Perhaps feeling Draco's stare, Harry looked up at Draco locking their gazes. Draco gave Harry a brief questioning look, and in return Harry mouthed 'later.'

The clink of glass alerted the Hall that it was officially time for the closing announcements.

"The year always seems to go by quicker than we'd intend. This year quicker than others. Your generation has seen more, and lived through much more than many of your parent's, grandparent's and the like. As we look around today we see the faces of our comrades and the spaces left by those we will always remember," McGonagall paused allowing for a moment of silence then she added, "Voldemort is gone, but the memory of his terror will leave a lasting effect. It is up to you, the young, to hold onto the connections you've made here in order to rebuild this world which we love.

We have a few special awards to give before we announce the winner of the House Cup. Would Mister Harry Potter, Miss Hermione Granger, Mister Ronald Weasley, Mister Neville Longbottem, Mister Seamus Finnigan, Mister Dean Thomas, Miss Luna Lovegood, and Miss Ginerva Weasley please come forward?"

She waited as they approached the Head table in the order she'd called.

Once they were all present she stepped down from the table, walking to the students, and said, "These people, your peers, have shown exceptional courage and strength in times of great turmoil. As such, they are all awarded for special services to the school," she paused allowing cheers for a moment.

She held up her hand to silence the Hall and once they were quiet she said, "The professors and I have added additional awards to these exceptional students," the Hall waited silently as she pulled a shrunken box from her pocket and enlarged it before again speaking to the Hall, "To Ginerva Weasley we award a medal for most creative offensive spells. To Luna Lovegood we award a medal for outstanding cleverness in some truly sticky situations. To Dean Thomas we award a medal for impressive flying maneuvers in the effort to save those captured by Deatheaters. To Seamus Finnigan we award a medal for ambassadorial work with the foreign countries who gave us the necessary tools and man power we needed to win more than one battle. To Neville Longbottem we award a medal for leadership in times of terrible strife. To Ronald Weasley we award a medal for strategic maneuvering which saved more lives than I care to count. To Hermione Granger we award a medal for her extensive research and loyalty which kept us one step ahead in the most trying of times. Finally, to Harry Potter who has shown bravery and courage whenever it has presented itself; risking his life to save our world. We thank you our champions.

The applause erupted to the point where the Hall was practically shaking. It took the Professors over thirty minutes to calm the students before McGonagall could make her final announcements.

"For the first time in over 50 years, the House Cup has been awarded to Slytherin House," she paused allowing the seemingly distracted clapping to silence before adding, "Good luck to our seventh years in your futures. Let the feast begin."

An hour later, the students found themselves in carriages heading towards the platform. However the group of Slytherins received one more occupant than they'd counted on when Neville Longbottem joined them.

Once the carriage was underway, Pansy asked, "Don't you usually ride with Potter?"

"Usually, but he's got a bit of a situation going on right now. I heard you lot are staying here over the summer too. Who'd you get to apprentice?"

With a quick glance to each other the Slytherins all answered fairly simultaneously.

"Snape."

"McGonagall."

"Hooch."

"Flitwick."

"Binns."

"Wicked; Sprout signed me on. I have to meet up with Gran at the platform though so I can get my key."

"So you'll be there all summer too," Blaize asked.

"Yeah. Professor Sprout is training me to take over for her when she retires next year."

"I heard that a lot of the teachers will be retiring within the next few years," Greg said.

"Thankfully Trelawney is one of them," Pansy said, and then added, "That woman is an absolute crock."

They all nodded in agreement falling into a companionable silence.

"What kind of situation is Potter dealing with," Draco asked, breaking the quiet.

Neville grimaced before he said, "Ginny; she still thinks that if she throws herself at Harry he'll catch her without a second thought. Honestly, the whole school knows that isn't going to happen."

"Why not? I thought they were an item last year," Pansy asked, curious.

"No, Ginny 'volunteered to help Harry get the Prophet off his back.' Fat load of crock that was, she just wanted an excuse to get Harry to do what she wanted. I think it was the fame that got to her."

"Dating the Boy-Who-Lived has its merits," Vince said.

Neville snorted a little, then said, "Harry prefers the 'Boy-Who-Just-Wouldn't-Die,' these days, but I suppose so. She used it to get a lot of material things, and dragged Harry with her just to carry it all. When Harry got tired of it and ended the deal, she tried just about everything to get him back; Even got the HPFC in on it."

"That's Potter's fan club, isn't it," Blaize asked.

"Yes although I don't see how it's still going on. Harry doesn't even recognize their existence."

"I'd think he'd love the attention," Draco said, slightly sneering.

Neville retorted, "He hates it. Have you ever- well okay I know you haven't, but if you ever get the chance to really get under Harry's skin… All you have to do is compliment him."

"On what," Pansy asked.

"Anything; doesn't really matter. Harry just can't take a compliment. He gets red and stuttering within a matter of seconds," Neville said giggling slightly, once he was back under control, he added, "At Christmas Seamus gave Harry these black leather trousers. It took just about all of us to get him to put them on, and I'll admit he looked smashing in them. It was actually Hermione that did it. Dean and Seamus were wolf-whistling at him, and then Hermione says, 'Harry you look amazing in those!' I've never seen anything redder in my life. He spluttered something about homework and then we didn't see him for the rest of the night. Harry hasn't worn them since mind you, but it was _definitely_ a Christmas to remember."

"Does he still have them," Blaize asked.

"No clue, but I doubt he's had the chance to throw them out."

The conversation stopped abruptly as the carriage pulled up to the Platform. Saying their good-byes the Slytherins collected their baggage, and climbed on the train looking for one of the more secluded compartments. Finding one near the end of the train they settled down to wait for Harry and Granger.

"Longbottem was certainly talkative," Pansy said.

"Pretty foolish though. He has to know that we'd ask Harry about those trousers," said Blaize.

"Do you think that Longbottem knows about us," Greg asked a worried look on his face.

It was silent for practically an eternity before a sharp knock sounded on the compartment door. Carefully extracting their wands from their pockets the Slytherins waited.

Sliding the door open Granger said, "Sorry I'm late. They had a last minute meeting for good-byes to the prefects to gather ideas for the new people for next year."

"No problem," Draco muttered.

Hermione stopped for a second her brow furrowing before she asked, "Harry isn't here yet?"

At the negatives she received from the Slytherins, Hermione rubbed her temples muttering about annoying sluts. Then she got on almost exasperated look on her face before she turned her attention back to the Slytherins.

"There's a lot of stuff between us that I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive, but I'm willing to try a fresh start if you are."

"I take it you've had a few conversations with Harry," Pansy said.

"A few, but I really do want to try to be friends."

The Slytherins glanced at each other before copying their movements from the night before and offering Hermione a seat.

"So what exactly is going on with Harry," Pansy asked.

"Ginny. She has it in her head that Harry belongs to her or some other sort of rubbish. The way she's spun it to her family though… Let's just say that very few of the Weasleys are speaking with Harry right now."

"Which ones still are?"

"The twins, Charlie, and Bill. They never have bought into Ginny. I think that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are torn to some degree between whether or not to believe her."

"What about the Weasel?"

Hermione suddenly got an extremely sour look on her face before saying, "He sided with Ginny. I'm surprised the whole school didn't hear about the fight."

"What fight?"

"Between the three of us. Ron accused Harry of taking advantage of his sister. When Harry tried to tell him otherwise, Ron took a swing at him. Harry managed to avoid getting hit until Ron settled down a bit. Then Ron turns on me, and asks me who I believed: Harry or Ginny? I told him the truth. Of course that made him angry, and I half expected him to hit me. Instead, he turned and clocked Harry. Harry's got a bruise on his cheek still, but Ron's got a pretty nice shiner himself."

"Is that what you were discussing this morning," Draco asked.

Hermione nodded and after checking her watch said, "I'm getting worried. Harry should have been here by now. Maybe I should try to find him."

Just as Hermione reached the door, however, the entire train shifted violently throwing her back into the seat she'd vacated.

"What the bloody," Blaize said as the train shifted again.

They could hear glass breaking, and people screaming. Hermione jumped up to pull the door open just as Harry and Longbottem rushed inside pulling her back in.

"Harry what's-"

"Deatheaters, there are Order members evacuating everyone to Platform 9 3/4," Harry said in a rush, and then added, "We've got to go now. Pull out your portkeys!"

Another shift hit, throwing all of them towards the window of their compartment. Steadying themselves the Slytherins quickly pulled the portkeys out from under their clothes.

"Hold hands," Harry barked then exclaimed, "Lions and Snakes," just as the door of their compartment blew to shreds. The last thing they saw as they portkeyed out was a furious looking Nott and Bulstrode with their sleeves pulled up revealing a black dark mark.

The wind whooshed and swirled around them as they sped through the air only to stop suddenly as they were all dropped unceremoniously onto the floor of the Entrance Hall. Running footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs. Groaning, they all moved back into standing positions by the time Professors Snape and McGonagall, Remus, the Malfoys, Petunia, and Dudley reached them.

"Mr. Potter, what is going on," Professor McGonagall asked.

"Deatheaters were on the train. The Order was evacuating students when we portkeyed out."

"Nott and Bulstrode had the mark," Pansy said.

"Were any of you hurt," Narcissa Malfoy asked, unconsciously sweeping her eyes up and down her son to check for visible injuries.

The Slytherins shook their heads along with Hermione and Neville.

Seeing that Harry hadn't given an answer, Remus asked, "Where?"

"It's nothing Remus. I got hit by some exploding glass. I'm alright really."

"I'll believe that when I don't have you in my Hospital Wing every year Mr. Potter," Madame Pomphrey said as she rounded the end of the corridor, walking straight to Harry.

"With any luck, you shouldn't have that problem much longer," Harry said as she navigated him to the steps, so that she could do a cursory examination.

Running her wand over Harry she placed her hands on her hips in an exasperated manner, saying, "Oh yes, your perfectly alright. Tell me, were you planning to make glass a fashion statement," she asked sarcastically, adding, "Take off your shirt, and I can have them out in a moment.

Harry blushed brilliantly, but complied.

Petunia Dursley walked up to her nephew and practically screeched, "Harry James Potter!"

Hearing Petunia, (really, who couldn't), they all turned to see little bits of glass sticking out all over Harry's back. They didn't see more than that, however, since Madame Pomphrey, keeping her promise, had all of it out and the area healed within the next moment. After another sweep of her wand, she nodded to Harry who immediately threw his shirt back on.

"Now that Potter's been dealt with," Snape said, sneering slightly at Harry before saying, "we need to check in with the Order."

McGonagall nodded before stating, "Wait here; this should only take a moment."

With that, McGonagall followed by Snape, Remus, and Pomphrey left swiftly through the doors of the Great Hall.

AN: Another chapter done, another bout of writers block dealt with. Review (please) and I'll supply you with more goodies.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Here we go again! Welcome to another exciting chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Sorry if it seems that everything is moving a little fast, and in case you were wondering (nobody ever does) I skipped forward two years, but for a very good reason… If you're interested, then you'll have to continue reading! Remi

**Chapter Three: Time After Time**

_"Now that Potter's been dealt with," Snape said, sneering slightly at Harry before saying, "we need to check in with the Order."_

_McGonagall nodded before stating, "Wait here; this should only take a moment."_

_With that, McGonagall followed by Snape, Remus, and Pomphrey left swiftly through the doors of the Great Hall._

The people remaining, (Harry, Hermione, Neville, Dudley, Petunia, Narcissa, Lucius, Draco, Pansy, Vince, Greg, and Blaize), looked at each other cautiously, before Harry chose to end the staring match by going back to sit on the stairs followed by Hermione and Dudley. They waited silently, wondering what was going to happen next. Was Hogwarts still safe?

Twenty minutes later, the four Order members came back in much the same condition as when they left.

"Most of the Deatheaters who attacked the train were apprehended," McGonagall said.

"It appears that the aurors have decided to do their job for a change," Snape said.

Ignoring Snape's comment McGonagall went on, "No one besides Harry was injured for which we should be thankful, however, the wards have been decidedly compromised. I believe that they should hold through the night, but to continue to stay here might prove counter-productive."

"So, we have to find a new place to go by tomorrow that's as safe as or definitely more safe than Hogwarts," Hermione surmised.

"Correct, Ms. Granger," McGonagall said.

"We are so screwed," Greg muttered.

"Not necessarily," Hermione said glancing at Harry.

Sighing, Harry said, "I'll floo call Griphook in the morning."

Everyone stared at Harry as he stood and stretched. However he didn't say another word about it, instead saying, "I'm going down to the kitchens for a drink."

With that, Harry walked down the hallway just to the right of the stairs. When Harry was gone Lucius Malfoy asked, "Why exactly will Potter be flooing Gringotts?"

Hermione answered, "We were afraid with the amount of people needing to be protected that word would slip out, so Harry set up a back-up plan of sorts."

"That would be, what exactly," Pansy asked.

"I'm not actually sure. Harry set it up."

"I'm surprised that Potter hasn't at least told you what he's planned," Narcissa said, curious.

"There are a lot of things that Harry doesn't share," Petunia said with an almost sad expression.

Silence followed for a moment before Blaize said, "I wonder what Potter's planning."

"I'll move everyone to one of the properties I've inherited," Harry said as he walked back towards the group with drinks for everyone floating around him.

"Where?"

"I'm not sure. All of them have a Fidelius charm on them, not to mention all kinds of wards. Griphook is the only one who has a complete record of the estate."

"What's a fidills," Dudley asked.

"Fidelius is a charm that hides a location or secret inside the mind of another, and can only be broken if the keeper gives it willingly," Hermione stated matter-of-factly.

Dudley and Petunia nodded their heads in understanding. They all silently sipped at their glasses of pumpkin juice that Harry had brought up for everyone.

McGonagall broke the silence asking Harry, "Did you speak to anyone in the kitchens about preparing dinner for this evening?"

"Dobby and Winky. They both agreed to make dinner for us, although I think I'll go back down there when everyone is done to help. They're a bit short-staffed at the moment."

"They should be receiving reinforcement for the night any moment actually. The house elves have called back their fellows and even a few relatives for tonight's supper," McGonagall said.

"Just what the castle needs," Snape said sarcastically, one eyebrow raised.

There was suddenly a loud pop resounding from the center of their group. Harry and the rest looked down into sea blue eyes.

"Hello, you must be Master Harry Potter sir," the small house elf said in a rush her sea-like blue eyes smiling almost as much as the elf herself.

"Um… How do you know me," Harry asked the elf, since she'd singled him out.

"Dobby, sir. Dobby is Ruby's cousin, and he's told Ruby all about Master Harry Potter's kindness towards Ruby's cousin. I'd been to visit him in the Hogwarts kitchens trying to see if I could get on there sir, you see, Ruby has been sacked by her previous masters sir. Ruby was hoping Dobby could help, but Dobby said that the Headmistress has had to let go of three house elves and Ruby wouldn't have any luck. Ruby, naturally sir, was very sad about this, and was about to leave when Dobby said that maybe I could try talking to Master Harry Potter. He said that, and I quote, '"the house elf that Master Harry Potter currently has isn't at all a proper house elf for Master Harry Potter."' So here Ruby is sir hoping that Master Harry Potter will accept her into his employ sir," the house elf finished, and Harry had to wonder where she had found the air to say that in one breath.

He was silent for a moment contemplating 'Ruby's' request. With his own house elf, he wouldn't have to deal with Kreacher unless it was absolutely necessary. Suddenly a picture of Hermione popped into his head, and began scolding him for considering the voluntary enslavement of a house elf. More to shut up Hermione's voice in his head than for Ruby (and he suspected to stop the actual Hermione standing behind him from voicing her complaints) he looked down at the elf and asked, "Ruby I don't want to insult you or anything, but I'd like to ask you if I could pay you for your services? I 'd love to have you work for me, but I really need you to agree to this first, okay?"

Ruby seemed to think hard over the agreement, and then she smiled widely at Harry and said, "Ruby agrees Master Harry Potter sir as long as I'm not paid more than four galleons a week."

Harry offered her a smile in return, and said, "All right. Four galleons a week it is, and just call me Harry."

"Master Harry it is then."

Seeing that this was a losing battle, Harry just shrugged, and asked Ruby, "Would you mind helping me take the glasses down to the kitchens, then we could stay down there and help Dobby and the others?"

"It would be my pleasure Master Harry," Ruby snapped her fingers and all of the glasses flew to either herself or Harry.

"I'll see you all at dinner," Harry said as he and Ruby headed down to the kitchens.

After Harry disappeared from sight, McGonagall said, "We need to discuss where you will be spending the night this evening. I think given the proportions of people here, it would be in your best interests if you are located in the same House. Again given the _proportions_, I believe it would be best if you all retained residence in Slytherin for the night," she paused and hearing no complaints, added, "Since we have at least an hour until dinner, I suggest that you lot go down to the dungeons and decide on sleeping arrangements."

Most of them gave the Headmistress hesitant nods of assent. Rolling his eyes a bit, Snape gestured towards the dungeons, and his robes swishing behind him, led the way.

When they were outside the entrance to the dungeons Snape turned to the group and said, "Miss Parkinson you will escort Miss Granger into the girl's dorms. Mister Malfoy, you and the other Slytherin boys will escort Longbottem and Mister Dursley into the boy's dorms. You may decide on placement yourselves. You three may follow me to my quarters," he finished pointing to the Malfoys and Petunia then he turned, robes again swirling, and led the adults further down the corridor.

Draco stepped towards the entrance, a blank stone wall, when they'd left and said, "Cleverness over bravery."

Draco stepped through first followed by his fellow Slytherins. Hermione, Neville, and Dudley looked around nervously as they entered. A fire was already lit and burning. The leather chairs that sat around the room; stiff-looking and definitely uninviting. There were two stone staircases leading up and out of sight, and off to one side stood a thick wooden door.

Seeing that their guests had no intention of stepping further down into the dungeons icy interior Draco signaled Pansy who, nodding, grabbed Hermione by the arm and said, "Come on Granger. Down here we liked to be on time to meals."

As the girls headed up the stairway on the left, Draco, without saying a word to the others, started up the other staircase. The other boys followed just as quietly. When they had walked up about two flights on the winding staircase, Draco tapped his wand to the silver crested snake to the right of a door. The crest glowed for a moment, and then the door swung open.

Stepping inside, Draco led them to the middle of the room. Around them stood seven full size four poster beds; the drapes were done in plush light silver velvet fabric with coordinating deep green cotton bedding to go with the Slytherin color scheme.

Draco pointed to the beds without a trunk in front of them and said, "You can both choose which of those beds you want. The ones with a trunk are obviously already taken. In about half an hour we'll head back up for dinner, so have a rest if you need one."

Each boy moved towards their beds and all but collapsed on them. None of them went to sleep, but simply lay there in the blissful quiet.

TOTHEGIRLSTOTHEGIRLSTOTHEGIRLSTOTHEGIRLSTOTHEGIRLSTOTHEGIRLS

Unlike the boys, Hermione and Pansy couldn't simply silently wait, while the world pattered on around them. Instead they did what girls do best, and chatted away.

"Does he always act like that," Pansy asked.

"Who," Hermione questioned.

"Pot-Harry."

"You'll have to be a bit more specific since Harry's been fairly active today."

"You know what I'm talking about," Pansy all but snapped, then calmly supplied, "The glass."

"Ah," Hermione supplied looking away then thinking it over added, "Usually, but he doesn't get away with it very often."

"I'm surprised he doesn't play it up," Pansy said, and then seeing the look on Hermione's face took on an embarrassed visage saying, "I'm sorry. I know that I obviously don't know him as well as we've all thought that we do, but I just can't seem to get those images of what I've believed out of my head."

Hermione stared at her coolly, for a moment, and then sighing said, "It's alright. I think that we all have a fair bit to learn about one another."

"I do believe that, that is an understatement."

Hermione gave Pansy a small smile in acquiesce.

"So why exactly are you staying with all of us. Don't you want to go home to your parents?"

Hermione's expression saddened a bit, but she said, "Of course I want to see my parents, but… But… They won't remember me. The charm I used on them hasn't worn off yet."

"Charm, what-," Pansy cut herself off, eyes widening as she said, "You cast a _memory_ charm on your parents to make them…Forget you."

Hermione nodded and stated, "It was the only way at the time that I felt I could keep them safe," she paused for a moment adding, "They are on vacation in New Zealand at the moment. During the worst part of the war, they were in Australia."

The girls finally sat silently for a moment each not quite sure what to say next.

TOTHEKITCHENSTOTHEKITCHENSTOTHEKITCHENSTOTHEKITCHENSTOTHE

The kitchen was in a flurry of activity when Ruby and Harry walked in carrying the glasses. Elves of all shapes and varieties bustled from one area to the next, preparing what appeared to be a full-out feast. As Harry stood there every single elf stopped what they were doing. The silence was deafening, and neither group seemed willing to break it.

Finally pushing his way through his fellow elves, Dobby broke the silence by saying, "Hello Master Harry Potter, sir."

Harry smiled at the little elf saying, "Hello Dobby. How've you been?"

"Well sir," Dobby said, then seeing his cousin asked in a slightly squeakier voice to Ruby, "Does Ruby have good news?"

"_Very_ good news Dobby. _Very good_ news. Ruby is Master Harry's elf now, and she even gets paid like you."

Harry felt as though he was intruding for a moment as the two elves hugged.

"Dobby is most grateful sir. Very grateful. Whatever can Dobby do to repay you?"

Jelly-like arms, mad bludgers, puddings, and the like began running wildly through Harry's head before remembering why he'd come down here in the first place, "Let me help with supper?"

Dobby looked uncertain for a moment before grinning up at Harry, big green eyes bright.

DINNERDINNERDINNERDINNERDINNERDINNERDINNERDINNERDINNERDINNER

When everyone entered the Great Hall that evening, it was to behold a feast not unlike that of the Welcoming feast at the beginning of the school year. There was practically everything you could imagine, including: Bubble and Speak, Cottage pie, Steak and Kidney pie, Mince pies, Treacle Tarts, and really, the list went on.

Instead of the customary House and Head tables, there sat a single, lone table in the middle of the Great Hall. All of the other tables sat forlornly against the far west wall, while the ceiling of the Great Hall reflected a subdued cloudy day slowly turning to night.

They must have arrived during the last part of serving, however, as a well-floured Harry came in from the back stairwell holding a covered tray. There was an apron tied around his waist, and the sleeves of his robes were rolled up to his elbows. Similar-looking Dobby and Ruby followed him with plates, silverware, goblets, napkins, and pitchers floating behind them.

To Dudley and Petunia, it all looked a bit like the dinner scene from_ Beauty and the Beast. _Dudley pondered whether or not this castle contained talking objects before he brushed the thought away.

Finally seeing them, Harry blushed spectacularly for a moment and said, "I'll be right back. You can go ahead and start supper."

They all took their seats around the table, and followed Harry's advice. Harry joined them moments later, and their "feast" was uneventful for the rest of the evening. That night Harry followed the group down to the Dungeons without a word. Harry pulled Hermione off to the side, and the two conversed for a moment in hushed tones before parting ways. No one said a word until the next morning after that.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: First off, I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I have recently moved to college and evidently stress messes with creative muses. I just want to say that I really appreciate everyone that has been reviewing. Everything in bold italics will be from the original series. I am not making money off of this. This is merely an outlet to get the creative juices flowing for my own book. (Saying that kind of stuff always leaves a bad taste in my mouth.) Enjoy and as always review!

**Chapter Four: I Hate This Part**

**Harry's Nightmare **(Of course he still has these)

_**Harry could hear a lift clattering ahead of him. He sprinted up the passageway, swung around the corner, and slammed his fist onto the button to call a second lift. It jangled and banged lower and lower; **__two sets of__**grilles slid open and Harry dashed inside **__and back out again into a dark hall____where Bellatrix LeStrange appeared to be waiting for him__**, she was almost at the telephone lift, but she looked back as he sprinted towards her, and aimed a spell at him. **__He dodged the spell dropping to a crouch just off to the left._

_**She had stopped running, she called in her mock-baby voice, "What did you come after me for, then? I thought you were here to avenge my dear cousin!"**_

_An image of Sirius' face as he slid beneath the Veil flittered in front of Harry's vision, and he saw red. He raised his arm in a lightening flash move, and yelled, "Crucio!" The force of the spell sending Bellatrix to the floor, and before she could speak Harry was directly over her. Harry's wand was poised to strike; his eyes boring into hers. They stared at each other as Bellatrix suddenly started cackling. Her laugh echoing around the hall. Harry stumbled away from her bewildered as the laughing increased by several decimals. Bellatrix was joined by Voldemort, Sirius, his parents, Cedric, and Vernon. Their laughter shook the walls; each voice appearing to wish to outdo the others as the ground shook in unison with their eerie chorus. The laughter changed as the odd group swarmed after Harry. Their laughter died as they shouted phrases at him such as: "Murderer!" "It's all your fault!" Their voices surrounded Harry, drowning him in the pure hatred that radiated off of them._

**End of Nightmare**

Harry sprang up in bed, sweat plastering his hair to his forehead and the blankets to the rest of him. His breathing labored and his heart pounded against his chest; Harry tried to calm himself down. He bent his knees up and laid his head softly on them. It took minutes that felt like hours before Harry calmed down from his nightmare. Waving two fingers in a swirling motion, Harry's bedding and pajamas become as dry as when Harry had gone to bed. Sighing, Harry laid his head back down on his pillow. Sleep came easier than he had expected after the nightmare, but it was a welcome relief for both Harry and his curious audience.

NEXTMORNINGNEXTMORNINGNEXTMORNINGNEXTMORNINGNEXTMORNING

"This can't be right. I haven't even heard of some of these places!"

The shout echoed up through the Slytherin dorms easily bouncing off the stone walls, and awakening all within their confines. As if on cue, all of the others climbed out of their beds and down the stairs.

The fire was crackling loudly in the common room illuminating all of the Common Room's dark corners. Harry was near the middle of the room bent over one the study tables with a rather devilish-looking goblin standing next to him. He was flipping through the papers in front of him at an alarming rate making something like scoffing sounds. Harry continually brushed hair out of his eyes as his bangs steadily defied his wishes to move, making him increasingly more agitated.

The goblin, Griphook, looked at Harry with an almost unreadable expression as he calmly stated, "These are the estates that you have been left, sir. I can only tell you what I have been sworn to."

Harry looked at the goblin with a slightly annoyed expression finally catching sight of his companions.

He flushed slightly as he turned back to Griphook and asked politely, "Could you narrow some of this down?"

"In what ways do you wish to "narrow down" the residences, Mister Potter?"

"I'd _prefer_, manors or houses that can handle large numbers of people, and contain the maximum of protective spells," Harry said in an exasperated tone still trying to be polite.

Griphook gathered the files off the table, and waving his hand over them all but three files disappeared. He flicked his finger and the files opened and spread out in simple piles on the table.

Pointing to the files he said in a dry tone, "These should do nicely unless, of course, you have more restrictions?"

"No, I think this should be fine for now. Is there anything in particular that I should know about these places?"

"They all require a statement of true ties, but otherwise, they are fairly simple. All the residences have restricted access since they not only have a Fidelius charm on them, but are also unplottable. There are several other defenses to them, but none that are life threatening, unfortunately," Griphook stated, his mouth forming a sickening smile of pointed teeth.

They all saw Harry tense at the last phrase, but he went on to say, "Thank you for all of your help. Is there anything I have to do to prove ownership or something of the like?"

"Just stop in at Gringotts to fill out the remaining forms on your estate, but otherwise, no. As I said, all that is required for you to claim the residence of your choosing is to prove true ties."

Harry nodded and stated, "I'll be sure to come in after a few days. This should be it for me then, since I'm sure you have other matters to contend with."

The goblin raised an eyebrow but simply replied, "Yes, I shall see you soon Mister Potter."

Harry nodded as the goblin dissaparated from view with a loud crack. Rubbing his neck in a rather failed attempt to relieve his obvious tension, he turned to all of them with a sheepish smile.

"Morning," Harry said simply.

ADULTTIMEADULTTIMEADULTTIMEADULTTIMEADULTTIMEADULTTIMEADULT

Severus Snape had always been an early riser, and he hadn't changed this particular habit after the war had ended. However, he was usually in a slightly better mood. Most mornings…

This morning in particular, Severus Snape was in a positively foul mood. Not only was he going to get behind on the potions Pomphrey had requested from him, but he was also being forced by McGonagall to go along with Potter and the rest to Merlin knew where. To top off the situation, he'd been forced, due to the current said situation, into sharing his bed with a lazy werewolf. What truly made this part the worst was that, of all the things the man had to be, he was… Cuddly.

That's right, when Severus Snape awoke that very morning, it was to the feeling of warm breath on his neck and the feeling (in general) of being warmer than he could ever remember being in the dungeons. Upon opening his eyes, Severus held back the urge to curse. Sometime in the night, he had ended up with Remus' right arm around his middle while Severus' head rested on his left.

Now Severus was faced with the decision about how to get up with the least amount of effort possible. This wasn't easy since, in his sleep, whenever Severus attempted to move, even a fraction of an inch, Remus' grip on him would increase. Thankfully, being a lithe man, he figured out that if he gently pried Remus' arm away from him, he was able to swiftly wriggle out of the werewolf's grasp.

Making it off the bed with a slight huff, Severus padded towards his wardrobe picking out his clothing for the day, and then making his way over to his private shower. Severus pulled off his lounge pants, and stepped into the shower. He practically purred once he felt the hot water beating into his back.

'This is going to be a long day,' he thought forlornly as he shut off the water after ten minutes.

Stepping out, he wrapped a towel around his waist, and then another around his hair. He walked over to his mirror, and wiped his hand across the reflection. The steam billowed around the room making the illusion of a sauna. Directing his attention towards his sink he picked up his toothbrush and began to get ready for the day.

REMUS'TURNREMMUS'TURNREMUS'TURNREMUS'TURNREMUS'TURNREMUS'

Groaning, Remus opened his eyes slowly, adjusting to the dim light that the dungeons provided. Shifting a bit, he noticed that Severus had already risen for the day, and sighing a little, he got up as well.

They'd moved Remus' things into a small alcove in Severus' room the night before, and going to it now, Remus retracted the necessary items to prepare himself for the day. He dressed quickly in his old brown suit, then grabbing his toiletries, made his way into the bathroom only to stop dead in his tracks.

Severus stood in front of the sink area with nothing but a towel around his waist while he used another to dry his hair. Remus could clearly see the other man's reflection in the mirror. He'd always known that Severus was good-looking, but seeing him nearly starkers was a whole separate ordeal.

Severus had clearly defined abs, although the rest of him was nearly lanky with a subdued strength hidden beneath pale skin. He was a tall height which illustrated his features beautifully. His high cheekbones were decidedly prominent, as he turned his face back up the towel hanging around his shoulders.

Deciding that Severus might kill him for staring at him so blatantly, especially this early, Remus backed away quietly from the bathroom. Instead, he sat at the foot of Severus' bed waiting for him to finish.

Severus stepped out of the bathroom a few minutes later fully clothed in what Remus would call casual wear by Severus' standards. He wore a white button-down shirt and black slacks that made his form appear taller. To Remus he looked quite… Elegant.

'Stop that,' Remus chastised himself involuntarily adding, 'I do not find Severus Snape attractive even though he looks like some sort of dark go-. '

Remus mentally shook himself. Trying to rid himself of the images that swept unwanted through his mind.

NOWBOTHNOWBOTHNOWBOTHNOWBOTHNOWBOTHNOWBOTHNOWBOTHNOW

Seeing Remus sitting on the bed, Severus scowled over at him, but simply said, "The bathroom is free."

Remus looked at him with a slightly surprised look, and asked, "What did you say?"

Severus raised an eyebrow irritably, and re-stated his remark. He then watched as Remus ducked his head slightly, a flush rising in his features, and walked into the bathroom shutting the door behind him.

'What now,' thought Severus with a curious edge to his musings over the werewolf's behavior.

AN: Okay so that's definitely not my best work, and for that I do apologize. I promise to have the next chapter up within the next two weeks. I also promise that there will be more interaction between the boys. Everyone has filler chapters somewhere, and I'm no exception. See everyone next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **Welcome to Chapter 5! I'm really excited about this chapter because I finally get to let you all in on some of my more constant imaginations. Thank you to those who have been reviewing. It means a lot when you take the time to write something, that people actually respond to it. Enjoy!

**Chapter Five: Home is where the Heart is**

Harry and the rest of the teenagers trotted surreptitiously up to the Great Hall. Harry had the folders tucked neatly against his side. Out of all of them, Harry looked the most anxious. His conversation with Griphook that morning had obviously bothered him for some reason, but none of the others said a word about it. The all entered silently, and upon seeing that there was only one table set up, took their seats around it. The adults funneled in shortly after, all of them mimicking the teens.

Breakfast started as a rather subdued affair, all of them talking quietly in small groups until Professor McGonagall broke their carefully constructed whispering.

"Mr. Potter, what is that you have?"

Harry looked at the folders that he'd set beside his place, and glancing around the table at the curious faces said, "These are the homes that should fit our needs.

Harry slipped one of the folders over to Hermione and the other to Neville. Each of them opened the folders in unison. Their eyes scanned the information rapidly.

After a few minutes, Severus impatiently requested, "Are you going to include the rest of us in your obviously thrilling reading?"

Harry glanced up and had the decency to blush as the other two tore themselves away from their own folders. The three glanced between each other, and then Harry gave Hermione a 'go-ahead' motion.

"Well, this home has three floors with six rooms on each of the two upper floors. It appears to be located somewhere in or near Wrexham, Wales. There is approximately fourteen acres that the house is resting on. It has a private drive which leads you up to the house. The only thing that might be a problem is that it doesn't have any floo capabilities what-so-ever. So, if we needed to go to say Diagon Alley, we would have to find another way to get there," Hermione glanced up at Harry as she finished the passage on the house.

"Neville, what about your folder then," Harry asked.

Neville immediately replied, "This one looks like it is in London. It's got eight rooms located on the second floor, a study, a library, and a finished basement equipped with a full potions lab. Looks like it's got a private drive as well, but it also has a three car garage near the front gate. Floo is accessible on the grounds and can be opened to the primary network. It would be a tighter fit, but it doesn't look unpleasant."

As Neville finished informing them about his listing, Harry skimmed his own before following up Neville's description with his listing information that sat in front of him.

"The one I have is in Paris someplace, and has six rooms. Honestly, this would be pushing it a bit as far as space and protection are concerned. The house has several mild protection charms on it, but only one that would even offer a challenge to someone who really wanted in," he looked up at the rest of them and finished, "I think our best bet is to go with one of the other two."

The others made motions of agreement and discussion turned to their remaining choices.

"Which one has more protective spells," asked Narcissa.

"The one in London," Harry answered, and then continued, "It has Fidelius, Anti-Muggle Wards, Blood wards, and some sort of Celtic protection spell as well. While the other house only has the Fidelius, and we've all seen how well those work," Harry finished with a slightly bitter tone.

They all were taken aback by Harry's words. Most of them had never seen this side of him, and didn't really know how to respond. Instead, they all sat quietly for a moment before anyone gave Harry an answer.

"Then I think that the house in London would be best," Remus said, his gaze steady on Harry's slightly bent head.

"Does the house have a name or something else that we could call it? Just saying 'the house' doesn't sound right."Blaize asked.

Harry seemed to come back to himself and flipping through the folder answered, "Liliena Place."

They all turned to look at Professor McGonagall as she uncharacteristically gasped, slapping her hands to her mouth.

"Professor McGonagall?"

"Minerva?"

McGonagall lowered her hands slowly, tears coming to her eyes, "Liliena Place was the home that your father bought for Lily just before they married. It was supposed to be her safe house should anything happen to your father. She was so proud of it; she and James spent ages working on it before going into hiding. I don't believe that anyone knew the location of it besides Lily, herself."

Silence weighed heavily on them, as the full impact of the words washed over them. Surreptitiously, Hermione and Remus glanced at Harry. He appeared frozen; his eyes were unseeing as he stared a hole through his sausage and eggs.

Harry's head was swirling with the new information, and when he finally came out of his trance-like state, he found himself being gently shaken on his shoulder with someone calling his name.

"Harry? Harry," Dudley called gently to his cousin.

When Harry finally looked at him, he smiled and said, "Sounds like the perfect place then."

"Is this acceptable for everyone else," Hermione asked, her eyes glancing towards Harry as though he might disappear or some other oddity.

Not one of them made any dissenting comments, and Hermione nodded her head, matter-of-factly as though closing the argument. She then reached across the table to take the folder on Liliena from Harry. She carefully flipped it open and began to study the folders contents.

Buttering a roll, Narcissa asked, "So Mr. Potter is your new house elf coming with us?"

"I was hoping, but I haven't really asked her yet, and please call me Harry."

"Very well then, so long as you call me Narcissa," Narcissa said with a slight lilt to her voice.

Harry showed a look of surprise before smiling slightly and saying, "Narcissa, then."

She reciprocated the smile, and then continued her questions, "I don't mean to be rude and if I am over-stepping my bounds inform me of it, but why are you helping all of us?"

Harry seemed puzzled by the question, and simply said, "No one should be forced in to that kind of life," Harry then added, almost inaudibly, "I should know."

Several of the Slytherins carefully constructed masks fell apart then and those not of the house were graced with their unguarded expressions for mere moments before the masks slipped back in place.

Lucius asked in a voice of disbelief, "What would you know about it?"

"Lucius, "Narcissa admonished her husband.

"It's a fair question Mrs.- I mean, Narcissa, and to answer you sir, more than I'd honestly care to," Harry left the sentence hanging and instead returned his attention to the now almost empty plate in front of him.

Having no come back for such an answer, Lucius remained quiet. As did the rest of them, until the end of the meal.

Standing back from the table, Harry gently called, "Ruby?"

With a crack, the small house elf appeared sea green eyes as big as always.

"Yes, Master Harry, sir. What can Ruby be doing for you sir?"

Harry blushed at being referred to as Master but pressed on, "Ruby, my friends and I are soon going to leave for our new living arrangements, and I was hoping that you would like to come with us. You don't have to if you don't like, but we would be happy to have your company if you did."

Ruby's eyes were comically wide and slightly tearful, but she answered, "Of course Ruby will go with her Master Harry, sir. Ruby is only happy to with her Master and his friends."

"Good then," Harry said at the happy smile that the elf gave as she spoke; Harry finding himself reciprocating as he, himself spoke.

The Slytherins watched the scene with interest since all of them were raised to believe that elves were of the lowest class, far below that of witches and wizards. Harry appeared to be regarding the small creature with the same courtesy that one would give to any other person, and while Granger appeared thrilled at Harry's attitude; it flummoxed the Slytherins to no end.

McGonagall broke into the puzzled reverie of the Slytherins and asked Harry, "How do you plan on getting to the Liliena? It has a Fidelius over it, doesn't it?"

"Griphook told me how when he was showing me the properties this morning," Harry said, looking up at her as he spoke with a light voice even though his back was tense, then relaxing slightly, he added, "We'll need to be outside of the gates, so that the anti-apparition wards on the castle won't be issue."

"Then I suggest that you all go collect your things, and be on your way then. That way you should be relocated by mid-afternoon at the latest."

"Yes, Professor. Thank you," Harry told her with a nod, and then he turned back to Ruby and asked, "Would you meet all of us here in about fifteen minutes with something for everyone to snack on? I'm not entirely sure what this place will have for us to eat."

"Ruby, will do as her Master Harry asks," and with that, there was a crack as Ruby disappeared from view.

"Everyone ready then," Harry asked the group, who up until that moment weren't really aware that Harry had noticed them since his short departure from the table.

"Is there anything in particular that we should bring," Pansy asked.

Harry pondered the question for a moment before answering, "I would bring any clothes that you might have, travelling things, and anything else that you can't part with."

"Better hop to it then," Neville said as he turned in the direction of the Slytherin common room.

REMUSANDSEVERUSREMUSANDSEVERUSREMUSANDSEVERUSREMUSANDSEV

"Is there a particular reason why you've been glowering at me more than usual," Remus asked.

His bags had been packed ages ago, while Severus had been gathering 'the necessary potions supplies he believed he would need for the journey and the possibly long stay away from the castle.' At least that's what he'd snapped at Remus when he'd asked him why it was taking him so long to pack.

Severus' response to this latest question was a simple eyebrow raised his Remus' direction. The look and the body language that Severus was holding suggested utter irritation. He continued the arduous task of packing, decidedly ignoring Lupin.

Remus was a little surprised at Severus' attitude at him, and couldn't, for the life of him, begin to imagine what he'd done to anger the potions master.

Remus tried a different tactic and asked, "Why do you suppose Minerva is sending us along with them?"

"I don't know Lupin. She might believe that our presence may be required if there is an attack of some sort. Or it might be because I have medical training in the case of an emergency. It might even be that you are practically a specialist when it comes to offensive and defensive spell work. I honestly do not have a clue. Now if you would excuse me, I would like to be packed by the time I reach seventy," Severus, who had turned sharply to face Remus as he had practically spat his speech at him, turned back to his bags to do his last check list before deciding he was officially packed.

Remus was happy, by this point, that Severus' attention was so focused on his things because at Severus, albeit sarcastic, speech, Remus' cheeks had turned a bright pink. The inadvertent praise by the potions professor had filled Remus' chest with a warm feeling that he didn't wish to explore, but was having a hard time ignoring.

HARRYANDDRACOHARRYAND DRACOHARRYANDDRACOHARRYANDDRACOH

Draco had been the first to finish packing, much to everyone else's shock and amusement. So, instead of being able to busy himself with an activity, for the past four minutes, he'd taken up his habit of pacing. He supposed that it wasn't very dignified, but it helped to calm him and get rid of nervous energy, especially in situations such as these.

Hearing footsteps behind him, Draco suspected that Pansy was going to scold him about his treatment of the floor, so Draco turned saying, "I'm not wearing a groove in the floor-," Draco stopped short as he came face to face with Harry.

Harry's lips quirked into a small smirk, as he replied, "That's good to know, I suppose, since Liliena is quite old. I'm not completely sure that she could stand up to such ill-treatment."

"Shut up," Draco said, sweeping his nose slightly in to the air.

Harry suppressed a chuckle that swelled up at Draco's actions, but instead focused on setting down the luggage that he'd brought down the stairs with him.

"Po-Harry, you don't intend to travel with your luggage like that, do you?"

Harry looked puzzled for a moment, and asked, "What do you mean?"

Draco rolled his eyes, and while pointing at Harry's luggage said, "Honestly, Harry, if you're travelling long-distances then you should shrink your luggage. Otherwise, you'll be lugging those heavy things around everywhere."

Furrowing his brow, Harry asked Draco, "How do you propose I travel with them then?"

Sighing, Draco, stated, "You shrink them obviously, and then cast a weight-lightening charm."

A light dawned behind Harry's eyes, and he raised his hand until it hovered above his luggage. Then pausing a moment, his eyes flicked toward Draco, followed by the raised hand moved to his robes to pull out his wand. He easily cast the charms and pocketed his luggage, noticing for the first time that Draco's luggage was nowhere to be seen, and that he must have done the same long before Harry had descended the staircase.

"See, was that so hard?"

"Shut up, Draco," Harry said good-naturedly.

TENMINTESLATERTENMINUTESLATERTENMINUTESLATERTENMINUTESLATER

It had taken very little time upon arriving in Entrance Hall, for the group to become slightly anxious about their departure. The only person who knew the exact location of their destination wasn't sharing and the overall situation, Deatheaters included, was unpleasant at the least. Ruby was the only one who appeared to be in a good mood, which Harry commented on.

"Ruby is excited to be moving to a new home sir. It is very exciting. Not only does Ruby have a new master, but a new home. Very excited indeed," Ruby said in her usual rushing tone.

Harry smiled at her, then to the group asked, "Ready."

With a few looks of apprehension, Harry set off out onto the lawn, toward the gates. The walk took them around ten minutes, their moods not getting any less anxious in that time. Once or twice, they could hear Fang howling in the distance.

When they finally reached the gate, McGonagall who had joined them just long enough to see them off, whispered an incantation and the gates opened with a slight groan. After allowing them all to skirt through them, McGonagall closed them once again.

"Be careful, and be sure to let Poppy and I know when you are safely relocated," she said to Harry.

"I promise, Professor. Thanks."

There was a short staring contest between all of them as McGonagall walked away. Then Harry walked to the center of their little group.

"I know this is going to sound silly, but I want everyone in a circle and holding hands," once they'd done what he requested, Harry added, "Now close your eyes."

The feeling of anxiousness became stronger than ever, but they all closed their eyes and in the next instant felt weightless then the distinct impression of being pushed through a tube that was far too tight. They remained in such a position for a few moments more before coming to a sudden halt on soft earth.

Upon opening their eyes, they were faced with a new scene entirely. Instead of the iron-wrought gates of Hogwarts, there stood gates of a rather silver color, and instead of Hogwarts in the distance, they could just make out the vague outline of mansion-like house. The lawn, or what they could see of it, was manicured perfectly. No doubt, with help of a stasis charm of sorts. They could see trees that were surrounded with rose bushes that were bright with life. The last thing that most of them noticed was a long beige building just inside the gates with long doors.

In the center of the gate, was a large plate that stood about where a lock would be on an ordinary gate. Harry walked up to the gate, then bent down to pull a rather menacing dagger from a strap at his ankle that none of them had seen. No one did anything until Harry brought the dagger to his left hand.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing," Petunia screeched, frightening some birds that had been lolling in a tree nearby.

"Providing a statement of true ties," Harry said.

This was followed by a hiss from himself and a gasp from the others as Harry forcefully dragged the dagger across his skin. His blood flowed freely as he wiped it across the plate. He held the injured appendage against his chest with it closed into a fist.

For long moments, nothing happened, and Harry's blood stained the plate like a piece of grime on your favorite piece of furniture. Suddenly, the blood began to disappear until all of it had been sucked away to a place unknown. The plate flared to life with a slight flickering then appeared to melt away as the gate groaned loudly to open. They stood in shock for a moment, and then moved as one through the gates.

Looking around again, they saw that the long doors on the white building were open, revealing an American Buick in a silver color, gold Volkswagen Bus, and a black Porsche.

Harry, Hermione, and Dudley cautiously approached the cars whilst the rest of the group hung back. All of them, suddenly seeming unsure of themselves.

Harry and the other two looked inside the cars. They all seemed normal enough, and each had a pair of keys hanging from the ignition.

Harry, who had been touching the Buick, jumped back suddenly as the grinded to life. He had moved out of the way just in time, it seemed as the Buick gently gunned out of the space where it had been parked to come to a rest in front of the rest of the group. As is stopped, the doors flung open and the car rested.

"'I guess, this is our ride," Harry said, brushing himself off, and walking over to join the group.

AN: Another chapter over, and I'm almost sad. Almost… Hope you enjoyed! REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** Hello again! This is chapter six, and just for those of you who have been reviewing this chapter will bring to light some of your questions with a good, old-fashioned drinking game. Thankfully, since all of the kids are of age, I can add this to the plot line and not feel like I'm promoting teenage alcoholism. (This is a joke people.) I hope you REVIEW and as always enjoy!

**Chapter Six: This is Home**

"_I guess, this is our ride," Harry said, brushing himself off, and walking over to join the group._

They all continued to stare dumbfounded at the Buick or Harry, he wasn't really sure. Mainly, because they kept going back, and forth between the two "objects." The Buick continued to sit there, it's engine grinding softly, just as Harry continued to wait for a reaction out of his party. After waiting for what felt like hours, Harry went over to the car and climbed in, finally getting the reaction that he'd wanted.

"Harry! What in Merlin's name are you doing," Hermione screeched, sounding almost eerily like Molly Weasley.

Harry stuck his head out and said, "I'm going to go and get settled in. Feel free to join me unless you want to sleep here tonight."

The engine thrummed at the end of Harry's speech, and after only a moment more of hesitation, the rest climbed into the suddenly expansive back and front seats. Harry had ended up in the front seat with Draco to his right followed by Hermione, Remus, Dudley, Pansy, and his Aunt, which of course, left the rest of them to the back seat. As soon as everyone was situated within the confines of the car, it roared to life and slammed its doors. The Buick took on a gradual pace with the speedometer not going over thirty miles an hour up a long and winding gravel road.

They drove for a little over six minutes before they could clearly see the house for the first time. To be honest, the mansion-like house looked modest and charming. The outside was made of cream-colored bricks, which was contrasted by the vibrant red of the blooming roses whose bushes lined the last part of the drive on their route toward the house. The shutters on the house were painted a soothing sky blue color which carried over to the plain door at the front of the house.

The Buick pulled up next to the front porch whose wood was painted the same sky blue as the shutters and door. Two white rocking chairs sat motionless on the porch staring out on to the expansive front lawn. Looking at it, the occupants of the car slid out of its cushioned exterior and faced their new reality.

This time it was Harry's turn to hesitate, and sensing her friend's discomfort, Hermione led the way up to the door. As she turned the handle, the group held a collective breath, and released it as the door swung open easily.

The small group looked around what was obviously a living area at some time long forgotten. The furniture was covered by large white cloths, and given the rather open floor plan they could see several rooms that reflected the same timeless look of the living area. The house was cool but not overly so, given the time of year. Setting their newly enlarged bags on the ground, they split up to explore the rest of the house.

Harry, Ruby, and Neville rejoined the group after exploring a good portion of the second floor. Hermione, Draco, and Pansy had explored the back part of the house where, of course, the library and kitchens were. Dudley, Blaize, and Petunia had explored the back of Liliena, looking for and finding gardens of different vegetables among other more mystical plants. The rest of them had explored a grand ballroom, a large dining area, and much to Severus' delight, a completely stocked potions lab.

"This place has practically everything," Dudley said with not a little awe lacing his voice.

"Practically being the key. Harry was right to ask the, I mean, Ruby to pack food. Otherwise we'd likely have starved," Blaize said, correcting himself quickly, after receiving a harsh glare from Hermione.

"I suppose that means that a shopping trip is in order," Petunia said.

"Yes, I think that, that would be a splendid idea," Narcissa supplied.

Waiting a beat before voicing her own thoughts, Hermione said, "Why don't we discuss

this more after we've gotten settled in a bit? Harry, what are the rooms like upstairs?"

"There are eight rooms upstairs, and a small one down by the kitchens. The only problem is that all of the rooms but three have only one bed. Obviously that won't be a problem for Lucius and Narcissa, but the rest of us are going to have to pair off."

"Hermione and I could bunk together since we have already. That alright with you," Pansy directed her last question towards Hermione, who gave her a warm smile and a nod in response.

"I suppose that I could lower myself to room with a Gryffindor as well. What about it Neville," Blaize asked winking to make sure that the boy knew he was only kidding about the "lowering" part.

"I suppose I could," Neville said, even with Blaize's actions still wary of the Slytherin.

"Harry, I think that your aunt should be allowed her own room," Narcissa pointed out, knowing that she wouldn't want to stay in a room with a couple of teenagers at her age.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble," Petunia said somewhat shakily, not wanting to put anyone out.

"That sounds fine to me. The only question is who gets the other two rooms, and who will have to share."

The people who had yet to declare a bed partner looked at each other with uncertainty.

"What if everyone who is left draws straws to decide where they sleep? Anyone who gets the green-tipped sticks will get the rooms with by themselves, and anyone with a different color will share with whoever takes the same color as themselves," Hermione talked out her plan, even as she conjured the sticks, then hiding their colors held them out for the others to pick.

Harry was the first, drawing a stick with a blue end, then Dudley who drew a green one. This continued until each of them had a stick. The arrangements standing as: Pansy/Hermione, Greg/Vince, Lucius/Narcissa, Neville/Blaize, Harry/Draco, Remus/Severus, and Dudley and Petunia each had a room to themselves. Although some of them were less than amiable about their sleeping arrangements everyone simply gathered their things and went upstairs to find a room.

REMYSEVREMYSEVREMYSEVREMYSEVREMYSEVREMYSEVREMYSEVREMYSEV

They had been the last to pick a room, and being the last had put them at the end of the long left hallway from the staircase. The only good point about the room's location was that they were right next to a second staircase that would take them straight to the kitchen, and for Severus, almost directly to the door for the potions laboratory. Remus just hoped that Severus wouldn't come back to the room at all hours of the night.

The only real major drawback to the room was that since they'd drawn the straws for a room to share, they were also sharing the room's only four poster bed. Severus mentally shuddered remembering the night before. He and the Lupin had already fought twice since arriving in the room and although he wasn't willing to have another, he was ready to fight for his side of the room. They had agreed that they would each get one side of the room to do with what they wanted, and Severus would be damned if the foolish werewolf was going to horde any more of it than Severus thought he deserved.

Remus was also very tired, somewhat because of the fight, but more so since the fool moon had only been a few days prior and he wasn't fully recovered as of yet..Vaguely, Remus wondered where he would stay during the next one. He shook himself of the though both mentally and physically earning him an annoyed look from Severus.

In the end, mostly because of needing some space between the two of them, Remus sighed as he gathered his toiletries and took them into the bathroom. One of the few perks to the room was that they were awarded by a private bathroom. He set his things on the ledge in the shower, and then took his remaining supplies, such as toothbrush, toothpaste, etc., over to the sink where he neatly arranged them on his side of the granite counter.

What Remus was unaware of was that Severus had followed him in to the room shortly after Remus had entered it. Now, Severus watched in slight fascination as the werewolf adjusted his belongings along the left side of the counter making sure not to cross over to what would be Severus' side. A small part of Severus felt guilty for his actions toward Remus earlier, not that he would ever tell anyone. As far as he was concerned, he shouldn't have had to even be here in the first place, much less socialize with the rest of them.

'Perhaps Draco would be interested in working on a few of the potions with me,' Severus thought as his mind wandered to his eager godson.

"Are you going to set your things down, or would you rather leave them on the floor," Remus' voice broke through Severus' short musings.

Sometime while Severus had been preoccupied with his thoughts, Remus had looked up and caught him staring into space in Remus' general vicinity. He had a look on his face that told Remus that he was considering something, and so to draw him out Remus had called to him. A part of him hoped that his words wouldn't cause another row, but the few items that Severus contained in his arms appeared to be dangling a little precariously for his tastes.

Severus merely scowled at him however before going to arrange his part of the sink.

HARRYDRACOHARRYDRACOHARRYDRACOHARRYDRACOHARRYDRACOHARRY

It was amazing to both of the boys that they hadn't had one argument since they'd arrived, and even seemed to be getting along with interesting familiarity. They had even been pleasantly surprised when they had discussed sleeping arrangements since they both preferred opposite sides of the bed. Now Draco was occupied with the task of hanging all of his clothes, while Harry placed his own neatly folded bundles in drawers of an old armoire. They moved as a team, and offhandedly Harry wondered what they would've been like if they'd ever played on the same team in school.

"So, what do you want to talk about," Draco asked suddenly as he straightened the shoulders of an expensive looking suit jacket.

"What," Harry said confusedly, looking up at Draco from his current position on the floor. (He was almost done unpacking his wardrobe; the only left was his shoes, which he was placing on the floor beneath his wardrobe.)

"Talking, Potter. It's the way that people have chosen to communicate for-"

"I know what talking is _Draco_. I just don't understand why you suddenly want to strike up a conversation out of the blue," Harry said, cutting Draco off from what could become an insult if not for the teasing gleam he allowed to show in his eyes.

'Silver eyes with small flecks of blue the color of crystals. They go so well with his pale skin, and his hair. His hair that's,' Harry stopped his train of thought stopping himself from shaking himself physically to rid the traitorous thoughts, even as he wondered where they had come from. He focused his attention in on Draco who had evidently been speaking for a few minutes before Harry had heard him given what he was currently saying.

"There's a talking lion at Pigfarts which is this wicked academy on Mars that I've always wanted to go to," Draco said with a longing in his voice even as his eyes flooded with amusement. (1)

"I'm sorry," Harry said sheepishly rubbing his neck, and then saying, "What was it that you wanted to talk about then?"

"I don't know if I should be talking to you anymore if all you're going to do is ignore me."

Harry rolled his eyes before saying in a rather convincing tone, "Please oh great and powerful Malfoy. Please forgive your humble servant."

Draco laughed before saying shakily, "I thought that it was _Draco, Harry._"

Harry laughed too, and it took the both of them a while to calm down before they could finally speak coherently again.

"Seriously, I feel like everything is happening faster than a snitch lately. First, you and I have a civil conversation, after that all of your friends ask to be mine as well. Then the attack, and just, well everything," Harry said.

Draco nodded, saying, "I know what you mean."

They stared off into space before Harry shrugged saying, "Oh well. Yet another day with, yet another madman out to take over the world."

They shared a smile before Draco suddenly sobered up and asked, "Why are you doing this? I know that you appreciate what we did during the war, but I doubt that, that is the only reason."

Harry looked down at his hands, which were rough from so much time spent training, and doing other rigorous activities, and said, "I couldn't watch more innocent people die," he paused to look up and to lock eyes with Draco before stating, with a subtle conviction, "I won't watch anymore die so long as I can help to stop it."

They stayed like that, with Harry staring up and Draco, their eyes locked in a look of understanding and something else less identifiable. They broke the contact just as Hermione and Pansy came through the door, knocking on their way inside.

"So what have you two been up to," Pansy asked, sitting down gracefully on their bed.

"Unpacking like the two of you should have been," Draco said somewhat haughtily, although it didn't quite make it to his eyes. It was beginning to become apparent that Draco was allowing a part of his famed Slytherin mask crumble.

"We did Draco, but the rest of us don't have three wardrobes worth of clothes like you," Pansy said, reacting in the same way that Draco had.

"I only have what I need to put together a suitable outfit. Unlike you, I don't appreciate being limited," Draco said, crossing his arms of his chest.

The two continued on sniping back and forth at each other, while Hermione and Harry started up their own conversation.

"So, how _are_ things going," Hermione questioned in a slightly quiet tone.

"Fine, I think. In fact, I don't believe that we've fought once this entire time. They're different from the people that we thought we knew."

"I know what you mean. Pansy and I have actually been getting on rather well too. In fact, we were just discussing that perhaps we should have a celebratory party tonight to christen Liliena. What do you think?"

Harry shrugged saying, "That sounds fine. How about we ask the others tonight at dinner."

"Alright then," she paused listening to Pansy and Draco continued their teasing, then she said, "I think that I'm starting to like them."

Harry smiled, and nodded.

'I think I am too.'

INTHEKITCHENS INTHEKITCHENS INTHEKITCHENS INTHEKITCHENS IN THE

Petunia had made her way down to the kitchens after unpacking her own things. She was curious to see the house that had been bought for her sister, and happily discovered that it would have made a lovely home. Most of the rooms connected with one another, creating a feeling of openness, while big windows provided lots of natural lighting to the residence. She could honestly imagine her sister living in a place like this. The thought brought a warm smile to her face.

Now, she currently sat in a small breakfast nook off the kitchen sipping some sweet tea in a large clear glass. Her thoughts were occupied thinking about the current situation, so she didn't' hear Narcissa Malfoy approach. Thus, when Narcissa gently placed a hand on Petunia's shoulder, it was all she could do not to spill the tea over the both of them.

"I'm sorry. I thought that you'd heard me come in," Narcissa said smoothing two strands of light blond hair away from her smooth face.

"It was my fault. I was a bit preoccupied," Petunia replied, her own hand resting on her heart.

"I see," Narcissa paused for a moment, considering, before asking, "What was holding your attention so singularly?"

"This situation, I suppose. Harry's told me a few of the things he's done in the past few years, and I suppose it all seemed too otherworldly then all of this… I just think I'm feeling a little overwhelmed."

"That is to be expected. This is not an ideal situation for any of us, but I think that it is by far the safest."

Petunia nodded, and then waited a moment as Narcissa left quickly then came back holding her own glass of tea. The two sat in silence for a while longer, the silence between them comfortable, even as their minds swirled with questions.

"I feel as though am prying, but I don't really know anything about you or your husband and son. I'd like to get to know you better since I think that we will be here for a while at least,"

Petunia said, swirling her tea around in her glass one time before meeting the other woman's piercing eyes.

"I feel the same actually. I'm afraid that I do not quite know where to begin however."

"We could take turns. I know it sounds childish, but each of us would get what we want I suppose."

"I think that, that is a splendid idea. Would you like to go first?"

"Yes, please," Petunia said in a voice full of uncertainty, before asking, "So, why exactly is your family here of all places?"

"Unlike the belief that people want to believe, safety is not so readily found unless you are under heavy wards or with a very powerful wizard. Here we have both. It has helped myself personally to find a semblance of peace even in this mess. When Draco sent us a letter informing us of his choice not to join the new faction, and that Mr.-Harry would be protecting us, I must admit to a certain level of fear. It is not so much that I don't trust your nephew, but that I do not know him."

"Much like I'm sure that he doesn't' really know you."

Narcissa nodded, then tracing the lip of her glass where she'd set it on the table in front of her asked, "What are your reasons for being here?"

Petunia's face darkened immediately, but she replied, "My husband, or I should say my ex-husband was awarded the house in the settlement. I received our accounts and custody of Dudley. Harry offered to take us in, and I just couldn't find a suitable reason not to. Besides having a place to go at the end of the day, I finally will get to spend some time with my nephew," She stopped there allowing her voice to trail off even as a small, sad smile stretched across her face.

"You haven't had the chance to before," Narcissa asked perplexed.

"Not really," Petunia squirmed unconsciously, before adding, "My husband didn't exactly approve of Harry's presence in the house, so I didn't spend much time with him while he was growing up, but I intend to start," Petunia said determinedly, then softening her face said teasingly, "I believe that, that was a question out of turn. Now I get to ask you two."

Narcissa blinked in surprise before laughing lightly and agreeing, "I believe you are right."

Their conversation pulled to lighter topics as they continued their back and forth game, before Ruby interrupted them, "Misses, Ruby will be serving lunch in a few moments if you would like Ruby to escort you to the dining room."

"I don't believe that, that will be necessary Ruby. Petunia and I will make our way there, but would you mind making sure that everyone else is accordingly present."

"Yes, Misses, of course Ruby will," the elf replied bowing low before popping out, and leaving the two women on their own.

DININGROOMDININGROOMDININGROOMDININGROOMDININGROOMDINING

The meal had been fantastic just as the night before. They ate until they were full, with conversation taking back-burner to the meal they were consuming. Talking appeared over-rated for a while until all of them concluded their meals.

Surprisingly, it was Lucius who broke the silence that the group had adopted asking, "Mr. Potter, do you happen to know of any places where we might acquire a few extra provisions and the like?"

"I think that there is a town about five miles to the east that caters to wizards. If you want I could-"

"No, I would like to make the trip myself. While I appreciate having a residence to go back to where it's nearly impossible for someone to kill me, I do not appreciate being cooped up in one location like a criminal," Lucius said, interrupting Harry.

Harry nodded and turning to the rest of the group asked, "Does anyone else want to go with Lucius. I don't particularly feel like going out today, but if anyone else wants to I'm not going to stop you."

Almost all of the adults aside from Severus agreed to go, and after some discussion they decided that everyone would have to be home by seven for a late supper. About the same time they decided that, Pansy asked about the party that she and Hermione had come up with.

"It would give us a chance to get to know each other," Hermione said, backing up Pansy.

"I suppose that would be alright, but it's up to Severus since he will be the only one at home with you," Narcissa said.

All of the people in the room appeared to hold their breath as Severus rolled his eyes.

In the end, he said, "So long as it isn't too loud I don't care."

A loud, unison sigh of relief was heard before Hermione, Pansy, and Draco began planning the evenings events.

LATERLATERLATERLATERLATERLATERLATERLATERLATERLATERLATERLATER

When they all made it to the living that night after most the adults had left and Severus had gone into hiding in the lab, it was to find a room with a table full of snacks alongside one wall. They could hear the latest song from the Weird Sisters playing from somewhere, and a fire was going behind a circle of assorted furniture.

Draco, Pansy, and Hermione had already in the room for a while setting the atmosphere, and were currently perched atop different pieces of furniture. They all had different types of liquids judging from the containers. The girls both appeared to be drinking butterbeer, while Draco seemed to be enjoying a firewhiskey if the smoke coming out of his glass was anything to go by. Looking around the room again, they could see several more bottles and glasses of the different liquids. The group made their way over to the table for drinks and then joined the others in furniture circle when Pansy waved them over.

"Now that everyone is here, you have a couple of choices of games we could play: One: Truth or Dare, Two: I Never, or Three: Spin the Bottle."

"Isn't that a little adolescent," Blaize asked, one dark eyebrow raised in question.

"It was either this or muggle games that would take far too long for all of us to learn how to play."

"Fine, then. My vote is for Truth or Dare."

"Everyone else?"

"Truth or Dare."

"I Never…"

"I Never..."

"Truth or Dare."

"Truth or Dare."

"Truth or Dare."

"Looks like the 'Truth or Dare's' have it," Hermione said.

"What about you three," Dudley asked.

"We came up with the games so we figured that you guys could choose," Hermione replied.

"Alright then, who goes first," Greg asked.

"That'll be Draco since his birthday is closest to now," Pansy said.

"Right then," Draco said, then after taking a swig from his glass asked, "Vince. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to… Drink the mystery drink," Draco said pointing to a glass of disgusting liquid on the small table in the middle of the circle.

Vince made a disgusted face, but reached out to take the glass. He paused for a second then tipped his head back and drank it in one gulp. The next second was comprised of retching sounds and an abnormally green face, while the group laughed and attempted to help Vince get back control.

"What in the hell was in that?"

"One part a vegetable drink, one part some sort of powder drink mix, one part club soda, two parts hot sauce, and a dash of every spice in the kitchen."

At that every one of them except Draco sent Vince looks of pity and disgust, while Vince glared menacingly at Draco.

"Alright then, my turn. Grang-Hermione, truth or dare," Vince asked the bushy-haired girl.

"Um… Truth."

Before Vince could ask anything Pansy held up her hand to silence them then said, "Wait a moment. To ensure complete honesty, not that anyone here would lie, we are all going to add two drops of Veritaserum to our drinks."

Everyone was silent for a moment, and taking that as an answer, Pansy pulled a vile of the swirling liquid from a pocket in the robes she was wearing and dropped the liquid n the aforementioned amount in everyone's drinks.

When they still continued not to say anything, Pansy said, "Take a sip Hermione so that we can continue."

This prodded Hermione into action and she took a quick sip of her drink before turning to Vince.

"Right… Hermione, did you ever do anything with that Krum bloke? Sexual, like."

Hermione blushed even as she said, "We kissed a few times, and snogged rather heatedly after I had a horrid fight with… Ron."

"Did you know about that," Neville asked Harry who was looking away in a rather guilty way, to which Neville exclaimed, "You knew and you didn't say anything!"

"He walked in on us while we were snogging. Speaking of which, Harry you 'eep!' when you're nervous," Hermione said, only to slap a hand to her mouth.

The rest of the group dissolved into laughter as Harry's face went a deep red.

After talking a minutes to calm down, Hermione asked, "Pansy. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to do a strip tease while singing 'Happy Birthday, Mr. President.'"

Pansy immediately got up and began muddling her way through the song while showing bits of skin here and there. By the time she got to taking off her shirt, they were laughing too hard for her to finish properly. So they allowed her to go on to someone else but she had to keep her shirt off.

"Draco, truth or dare?"

Draco took a swig of his drink and answered, "Truth."

"Since this is the only chance I'll ever get to ask this without getting my head ripped off… What happened the night before you switched sides, and why did you ask us to switch with you?"

The room was still and silent for a moment, as Draco's face went white.

He paused for a full minute clenching and unclenching his fists before he answered in a low voice, "That bastard of a snake tortured my mother because she wouldn't be a play thing for him. Then when my father tried to step in, he told my father that the only way that he'd spare my mother was if he had me instead. My father took my mother and I out from under his nose and went to Dumbledore. After that, of course, we couldn't return to him even as spies, but I'll be damned if that tyrant was going to use a Malfoy for his sorry excuse of a sex life," the finality in his voice caused a few of them to shudder, before he continued with, "I asked you because while I wanted to protect my family; I also wouldn't have been able to watch you die. I refused to lose every good part of my life because of a pasty-faced mad man."

Pansy appeared to have tears in her eyes and the other Slytherins looked decidedly uncomfortable. Draco simply sat there for a moment allowing his speech to soak in.

Then, sitting up he asked, "Dudley. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Pansy for three seconds."

Pansy and Dudley both looked shocked but before Pansy could protest, Dudley crossed the circle and grabbed her face gently in a quick kiss that shocked them all in its sweetness.

When he pulled away, he winked inconspicuously at Pansy and crossed back to his seat.

"Alright, then Neville. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What's your favorite memory?"

"When Harry was teaching the DA and he helped me to do a proper Expelliarmus," Neville said, then in the same breath asked, "Greg, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to show everyone your patronus."

It took only seconds before a shimmering bull appeared in the middle of the room, where it galloped around and then disappeared with a wave of Greg's wand.

"Harry. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Kiss Draco for a full two minutes on the lips."

Both boys exclaimed at the same time, "No!"

They looked at each other for a moment before Harry broke contact, getting up from the couch where he'd been sitting to leave and said, "I think that I'd rather turn in for the night."

The next words out of Draco's mouth caused Harry to freeze where he was in the doorframe, and everyone else to wait with baited breath.

"Scared, Potter?"

Everything seemed to freeze in that moment until Harry turned, and they could all see the challenge in his eyes as he carefully approached Draco. He ran a hand through his hair and grabbing Draco by the tie that he'd worn mainly out of habit pulled him up for the kiss.

Just before their lips touched Harry said in a clear and definite tone, "You wish."

After that the world melted away to them both. Draco was thrilled by the contact with Harry's warm, soft lips and rough hands that raked through his hair. All the while Harry was mesmorised by how smooth Draco's skin was. They broke apart when the vaguely heard someone say, 'Time!'

Both boys were slightly embarrassed when the noticed the position they were in. At some point, Draco had pulled Harry into his lap with Harry's knees bent on either side of Draco. The intimacy of the position caused their flushed faces to color under the gazes of their friends.

Hopping off of Draco, Harry practically scurried from the room after a hearty, "Well, since Draco takes up the bathroom for most of the morning, I'd better get a shower in before the others get back. See you in a bit."

They waited a beat before continuing their game for a while longer until the rest of the group arrived back home.

AN: I was fairly happy with this chapter. I think that I laid a little ground work that I can hopefully build off of in later chapters. Thanks to all of those who have been reading my story, but I'd really like a few more reviews. PLEASE!


	7. Chapter 7

**AN**: I'm back! This is chapter seven, so I'd like to take a moment to thank those who have reviewed those far. This story bounced around my head for so long I think it had just about given up on escaping, then (nearly too late) I put it down for all to see. In this chapter the boys will be beginning to develop a relationship of sorts, but surprisingly it has nothing to do with the kiss. (Duh, Duh, Dum!) I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. As always REVIEW!!!!

**Chapter Seven: Secret Smile**

The adults had just finished sharing their goodies with the others when Harry came down the stairs. His hair was still wet and due to its length, since he hadn't managed to get a trim since the year before, it clung to his forehead in dark rivulets. He was dressed in a pair of loose-fitting faded blue jeans that clutched to his waist, but were flowing just about everywhere else. He was also wearing an emerald green t-shirt, and a thin black hoodie, whose sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, that appeared to adhere itself to his slender form. His feet were bare, and thus he made very little sound as he padded down the stairs towards the others.

Looking up and seeing Harry just before he'd reached the bottom step, Dudley called over to him, "Harry, come here and see what Mum got."

The Slytherins had turned in the direction that Dudley was looking, and while the others had merely appraised Harry, Draco's breath caught as the former Gryffindor made his way towards his family.

"Merlin, if I'd known that he cleaned up that nicely, I would've asked him out ages ago," Blaize whispered in his ear.

Draco whipped his head towards, his breath returning in an incensed huff, Blaize with a definite scowl playing on his lips. Blaize merely winked at him however, and turned back to the conversation he'd been previously engaged in with Hermione and Pansy.

Draco turned back to look at Harry only to instead be graced with a bent over Harry's frame as he looked over the large armrest at what his cousin was holding.

Dudley was talking and Draco did his best to pay attention as he said, "Mrs. Malfoy said that these were protective charms, but they have another power too; they supposed to go all cloudy whenever the person you fancy is close by."

He was cut off, however by his mother who said, "Actually Dudley, it's the person that you're meant to be with. A soul mate if you will and besides, you both know me, being the romantic, I just had to get a charm for each of us," as though to prove her point she held up three charms.

All of them were small being no more than half an inch at the most but each of them had a small glass sphere that they were attached to. The glass was clear which Harry took to mean that his aunt's… Soul mate wasn't around them at the moment.

As if she could read Harry's mind, she said, "They aren't keyed into any of us yet. Narcissa said that you have to say the spell on the card that the nice… Witch gave me, in order to activate them," that being said, she handed one of the charms to Dudley and one to Harry.

While Dudley's was a small golden grizzly bear, which Harry thought went quite well with Dudley; his was a small silver dog that reminded him greatly of Sirius. Dudley's bear was sitting on its orb, while Harry's dog held his orb in its mouth. Without provocation, Harry's mind brought back the memory of Sirius that day in Hogsmeade as he strode through the town with the Prophet tucked in his mouth.

"-ry? Harry? Harry!"

His aunt's voice brought him from his reverie with chilling force. As his eyes came back into focus, he could see that his Aunt was looking at him with worry. Standing back, but still in view, he could also see Hermione, Neville, Dudley, and some of the others though they'd only taken about one step towards him. He was mortified as his gaze dropped to the floor to realize that he could feel streaks of tears running down his face. Harry also noticed that evidently at some point during his reverie, someone had steered him towards the couch, which he was currently sitting on.

"Harry," came Hermione's questioning as she took a step towards her upset friend.

He brushed the tears away and stood as he said, "S-Sorry. I don't really know what just happened… It's just," he trailed off looking into his aunt's worried face and said reassuringly, "It's really beautiful. Thank you."

Neither his aunt nor any of the others looked convinced, but none of them tried to stop him as he said, "I'm going to go check with Ruby to see when dinner is going to be ready. I'm starved."

Harry slipped the charm on over his head by the thin chain that it was attached to. Letting the weight of it keep him grounded as he tried to walk away from his past.

"What the bloody hell was that about," Blaize asked as they stared after Harry's retreating form.

No one answered him, and for moments that felt like hours they stayed that way in an awkward silence.

Dinner had been uneventful to say the least. All of them barely spoke and anything that was spoken had absolutely nothing to do with the scene earlier that day. They all appeared content for the moment to simply forget about the whole thing even as they shot Harry worried glances all through dinner.

After dinner they had all attempted to start up another game of some sort in the evening, but in the end, they all retreated to their rooms for the night. Some of them had a more restless night than others.

Draco woke dazedly at about three in the morning. It took him a moment to become reacquainted with his surroundings, but it took less than that to discover what had woken him. He turned over as he felt the restless shifting at his side. His heart nearly stopped at what he saw. Harry twisted and turned as he appeared to be trying to fight off an invisible foe. He was drenched with sweat, and it caused his hair to stick to him limply as another liquid seemed to pour down his face.

Before he could stop himself and think through what he was doing, he pulled Harry's struggling form to him and proceeded to rub circles into his back in his best effort to be soothing. It took only a few moments for Harry to finally calm down, but even after he finally had stopped moving and resumed the deep breathing that could only be associated with sleep, Draco continued his ministrations until he too fell asleep.

Harry woke a few hours later just after sunrise, instead of getting up and opening his eyes however he reveled in the feeling of being… Warm. Yes, that was it, he felt warm and safe. He snuggled back into the warmth, a slow smile on his face as the arm around his waist tightened and-

'What arm?!'

Harry's eyes snapped open and he realized with shocking awareness that he was currently resting on a pale chest. His head had been lying just slightly to the left of Draco's heart with his left arm curled around the blond. He could feel the strong arm around himself as well, and realized with a rather horrid amusement that he and Draco had been, for all intents and purposes, cuddling. Trying his best not to laugh or scream, since he wasn't sure which one he was more likely to do, Harry attempted to extricate himself from Draco's embrace.

It took him a little over ten minutes before he fell ungracefully off of the bed with a soft thump on the floor. He looked up on the bed, hoping that he hadn't woken Draco, and to his relief found him still sleeping peacefully. Harry gently adjusted the blankets around the blond boy and then crept around the room gathering his things and walking over to their adjoining bathroom to shower and prepare for his day.

Surprisingly or not, Harry wasn't the only person who'd had to escape from someone's sleeping form that morning. Twice now Severus had, had to indignantly untangle himself from Remus' hold on him as the werewolf slept on, his sleep completely undisturbed by the Slytherin's plight.

Severus glared at the werewolf in question as he finished pulling on his clothes for the day having already showered after his valiant escape. He continued to glare at Remus even as he finished his morning routine, going so far as to glare in the bathroom mirror while brushing his teeth, which, by all accounts, made him look a bit rabid. Remus however slept on quite peacefully.

After spending about half an hour of his morning simply glaring at the wolf, Severus walked over to wake him. He shook Remus forcefully and felt smug satisfaction fill him as Remus scowled at him as he woke him. Allowing the werewolf to grumble towards the bathroom, Severus left the room smirking to himself almost gleefully.

**AN**: Okay, so this is possibly the shortest chapter I've ever written. I apologize greatly, but hope you enjoy it none the less.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Welcome to the newest installment in NLNE. I hope that everyone is having happy holidays. As always enjoy and REVIEW.

Chapter Eight: Dream Big

Breakfast and lunch that day had been a rather subdued affair. The only entertainment came from a rather loud fight between an exasperated Remus, and a sour Severus who had tried to refuse lunch. Remus had argued that such disrespect for his health would likely lead to an illness which would lead to weeks in bed. To which Severus replied something along the lines of at last being able to catch up on years of sleep deprived from him by ridiculous dark rulers. Remus countered this however by adding that weeks in bed would mean that Severus would be banned from the lab, and then would be graced with the "motherly" presence of Madam Pomphrey since the rest of the group were still likely to be busy settling in and repairing odds and ends around the house. Needless to say, Severus was present for lunch even though he shot glares in Remus' direction every few bites. It wasn't until dinner that evening that a new subject was finally brought up between the group even though several of them could be caught sending the werewolf and potions master amused glances.

"I realize that I am very inexperienced when it comes to the… Magical world, but do wizards have to have jobs or can they simply create money," Petunia asked with a pensive look on her face.

Narcissa laughed, but while Severus snorted rather inelegantly, he added, "Wizards have been unable to create money for several centuries, so yes, they do indeed have jobs."

Petunia's pensive look turned more towards pondering as she asked, "What exactly do wizards have by way of occupations? From what little I've heard, quite a bit of the technology in the Wizarding world is a little set back compared to the nor-muggle one."

While Lucius and Severus made rather distasteful looks, Hermione promptly answered, "Wizards have all kinds of jobs including, but not limited to: government jobs which are spread between different departments, athletic positions through a game called Quidditch which is extremely popular, teaching careers located at different magical academies and universities, and really there are gobs of occupations. I, myself, am hoping to begin in the training program this fall for the Experimental Magics Department at the Ministry of Magic."

"What would you do there," Dudley asked, looking as curious as his mother.

"The department's soul goal is to create all kinds of different spells, potions, and enhancements that the magical community might find beneficial in the years to come," Hermione's eyes lit up as she talked, causing her face to take on a rather hungry gleam at the very thought of what she was explaining.

"What kind of spells and such would fall under that category," Dudley asked.

"Several of the current defensive and offensive spells that wizards currently use such as the expelliarmus, stupefy, and wingardium leviosa are products of that department, but their main focus for ages has been on enchanting objects to, as you mentioned Mrs. Dursley-"

Hermione was cut off by Petunia who said in a slightly harsh voice, "Evans; Just Ms. Evans," then after a long pause she added, "You, however, may call me Petunia."

The two women smiled at one another before Hermione began again, "As Petunia mentioned, the departments main focus has been enchantments that can speed up the technological advancements for Wizarding society. They've been seeking employment of muggleborns, which I believe is their way of seeking out help from the muggles."

Before any of the Slytherins could comment, Harry asked, "What about you Nev? What are you planning to do with the rest of your life?"

"Professor Sprout offered me an internship for this coming school year, and then if everything goes well, she'll pass her job on to me with McGonagall's permission."

"That sounds brilliant Neville. You know almost as much or even more about Herbology as Sprouts anyway," Harry said, smiling widely at Neville.

Neville returned the smile, then after looking around the table, he bravely asked, "What about you lot, any plans for the wide world?"

"Nicely put Longbottem," Pansy said with a small smirk that wrinkled her nose slightly, and then she added, "I was hoping to look into where my investments have been leading lately. I had been buying up shares in several fashion chains, so I'm hoping that one of those have paid off."

"What will you do depending on where your shares are," asked Hermione.

"If I have a large enough share in one or more of them, then I'm going to buy out the store and start producing my own line of clothes. I already have several of the major ensembles ready for mass production if all goes well."

While sharing a quick look with her husband, Narcissa inquired, "Would you like to add a backer to that store of yours once you get it to the point of launch?"

Pansy eyes turned warm as she turned the smirk into a full smile, and replied, "I would love that. Perhaps after dinner I could show you some of the designs I've worked up as well as a few of the outfits I was speaking of."

"That sounds lovely Pansy."

Pansy then turned her eyes to Hermione and asked, "Would you help me with them? Perhaps even model a few; I think most of them are your size."

Hermione looked a little embarrassed since her cheeks darkened a bit, but replied, "That sounds alright."

"Excellent," Pansy replied before she seemed to remember something and then she turned to Draco and asked, "You model some of the men's outfits, won't you?"

Draco sighed slightly but replied, "Of course. I didn't stand in your room for hours while you worked on them, not to model them off for a potential backer."

Pansy smiled at Draco's statement and he smirked back.

"Is that what you're going to do Draco," Hermione asked.

"'Do' what Gra-Hermione," Draco asked in return.

"Modeling; is that what you're going to pursue or were you planning on something else?"

"Actually I bought a potions shop a few years back, right after the war ended, and I was going to start implementing some of the potions that Severus and I produced during the war into that business venture. The shop itself has been doing well from what I understand, so I think that would likely be the most worthwhile option."

"Not to mention the fact of course that Draco here has been brewing potions since before he could walk," Blaize added to Draco's statement.

Several of them chuckled at that as Remus asked, "What about you Blaize? What are you planning for yourself?"

"I've been accepted as an intern in the Law department. Hopefully within the next three to four years I'll gain my qualifications as a full Wizard Lawyer. After that it's anyone's guess really."

After a short pause, Blaize turned his chocolate eyes to Dudley who had been listening attentively to the conversation and asked, "What about you Dudley? What kinds of jobs are you planning to pursue in the muggle world?"

"My old boxing coach received a job coaching at a local university, and he has invited me to be his assistant coach while I start taking some classes. Otherwise I'm not really sure what I'm going to do after that."

"It's a start. At least you're gathering a little more knowledge, which might be better than simply jumping in head first towards a career that you might not want."

"Yeah, Greg and Vince here have known what they're going to be doing since third year," Blaise said.

Looking at the two of them expectantly, the group waited for the two boys to come up for air in between bites.

After swallowing a bit of toast, Greg said somewhat quietly, "Vince and I are going into security. We've already gone through the training, so we're going to sign on with a firm for a bit then start our own."

"Sounds like you all have a good start," Remus said, encouragingly.

They ate silently after that, but as they were cleaning up, Draco asked, "What about you Harry?"

Harry who had been gathering up dishes to take into the kitchen replied, "What do you mean?"

"You never said what you wanted to do when we were talking earlier."

Harry froze, and the silence passed for so long that Draco almost asked again but Harry let out a deep sigh and said, "I'm not really sure. I haven't thought about it."

"Why not," Pansy questioned him, raising a blonde eyebrow in her questioning.

Harry shrugged non-committally, then after seeing the determined stare of the people around him he answered, "I wasn't really sure I'd have a future to look forward to."

Picking up the plates he'd stacked, Harry moved towards the door to the kitchen, but before he could make it away from the rest of them, Petunia asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Harry stopped and turned back toward them answering, "Just what it sounds like. I didn't think I'd survive this long."

Before anyone could say anything else, Harry turned back and headed into the kitchen.

Later that night everyone had either gone to bed or in Severus' case back to their preferred activities. Upstairs Draco, Pansy, Narcissa, Petunia, and Hermione enjoyed the miniature fashion show with Pansy organizing the event with the absolution of a dictator as she watched her clothes displayed perfectly for Narcissa and Petunia.

As they entered into their only break of the evening, the group which had been laughing giddily for the past half hour became severely serious. The silence falling over all of them tense with the questions that none of them wanted to ask.

Bravely Petunia turned to Hermione and asked, "You've known my nephew for a while, correct?"

Hermione nodded her head, and said, "I've been Harry friend ever since our first year at Hogwarts. Why?"

"I just-He tells you everything, doesn't he?"

"Harry never really tells anyone everything," Hermione said unthinkingly, before she added, "He does tell me more than most, though. What do you want to know?"

"Several things, but I suppose I'll start by asking why is it that all of you came to my nephew for protection from the Beat Meters?"

Everyone broke down in hysterical giggles despite the severity of the situation, and after gaining control of herself although she had to pause a few more times for errant chuckles she answered, "You meant the-the Death Eaters. Har-Harry you s-see is known in our world as the Boy Who Lived or more commonly now, the Boy Who Lived Twice."

"Or-or Harry's per-personal favorite, the-the Boy Who Just Wouldn't Die," Pansy threw in still having to attempt to gain control of herself by smothering a dress to her face to smother the sound of her laughter.

Petunia looked thoroughly perplexed by the two girl's statements, so Narcissa, who had long ago regained control of herself, stated, "Mister-Harry is a rather powerful and influential wizard in our world. He not only defeated the most powerful dark wizard in centuries once as a mere baby, but also again as a teenager in his fifth year."

At this Petunia's expression changed from confused to awestruck, but eventually she managed, "How… How did he… I-Just-How?"

"In wizarding standards, Harry is about as powerful as they come. In his third year he managed a charm that even grown wizards still don't accomplish in their prime," Pansy said.

"What exactly does this charm do?"

"It wards you off against Dementors."

Petunia gasped which caused all of them to look at her strangely before she said in a slight breathy voice, "He saved Dudley with that spell two summers ago when Dementors were in Little Whinging."

Now it was the others turn to gasp, and all but Draco did, instead he asked, "What in the world were Dementors doing there? They hadn't even joined Voldemort at that point."

"Dolores Umbridge sent them. She seemed to think that I needed more ammunition for people to think that I was nutter," said Harry.

They all turned to face him at once. Draco's breath caught in his throat as he stared at Harry who was clad only in his sleep pants which were a deep green that both contrasted and caused his eyes to become not only more visible but practically sparkling. His chest wasn't a sore sight either as Draco swiftly took in the slight muscled look that Harry wore despite being rather small and lithe for his age. Suddenly Draco was aware of Pansy's words, and it occurred to him that Harry really was a powerful wizard since he could almost feel the magic radiating from him.

'He hides it well, but I have to wonder just how strong he really is,' Draco thought.

Any other errant thoughts were pushed from his head as Hermione said, "Harry that was illegal! Didn't she have any repercussions?"

Harry sighed, and leaning against the doorframe, he answered, "Of course she didn't Mione. You know how Fudge was, and Scrimgeour isn't much better at being Minister than he was."

"But Harry-"'

Hermione was cut off surprisingly by Narcissa who asked rather loudly, "What form is your Patronus Harry?"

Harry answered her quickly although he was obviously involved in a stare-down with Hermione, "For a long time it was a stag, which represented my father."

Now it was Pansy's turn to ask, "And now? Would you show us?"

Harry looked at the room's occupants for a moment before sighing briefly and digging his wand from his pants pocket. A swift wind kicked up in the room as Harry's eyes almost glowed with uninhibited power before they slid shut. Draco shivered slightly as he seemed to be released from Harry's spell, and then gasped along with the others as not one but three different shapes charged from Harry's wand.

One by one graceful bodies of silver flooded out from Harry's wand. The first to arise from it was a giant silver dog that charged around the room to rest near Harry's left side. Moments later, the dog was followed by the apparition of a magnificent, silver lion that swept around the room to perch itself next to Narcissa. The last figure to arrive slither out of the wand before stretching to its full and deadly height it's long body wrapping itself about the room; the last patronus to appear being a great snake.

The ghostly figures lasted only a few mere seconds after their conjurement leaving the group before them stunned in to silence.

"Harry," Hermione breathed airily, her eyes becoming bright due to unshed tears.

Hearing his name, Harry opened his eyes, and stared around the room at the awed and sad faces.

Author's Note: Well, I just want to thank everyone for reviewing and reading this humble authors work. I can't wait for the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Hello everyone! First of all, I need to apologize to anyone that got a message that I'd updated. I had fixed the last chapter, and the system decided that I'd updated. Sorry again, but on with the next installment! Chapter Nine is the beginning of the real love story behind all of the excitement. In this chapter our favorite boys discover the truth about their situation. Also in reference to the quote from chapter six, I was referring to The Very Potter Musical, which if you haven't seen it; it is amazing and should be found on Youtube. Hope everyone enjoys this installment!

**Chapter Nine: Fall for You**

_"Harry," Hermione breathed airily, her eyes becoming bright due to unshed tears._

_Hearing his name, Harry opened his eyes, and stared around the room at the awed and sad faces._

"Har-Harry… How long have you been able to conjure three patronuses," Narcissa asked her eyes wide.

"Just a little over a year actually. During the last wave of the dementor attacks Seamus, Ron, and I were surrounded and they'd already collapsed from the effort of holding so many off, but I couldn't give up. I wouldn't give up, so I cast the spell again. That was the first time it happened, and for a while the last. I only managed to perfect it after trying for months to figure out what I'd done differently."

"And that was," Pansy questioned interestedly.

"A general patronus requires a happy memory and a simple want to protect oneself. While my new patronus, has to have not only a happy memory, but a willingness to do everything possible to protect everyone but yourself."

"So in other words, it's nearly impossible unless you're blessed with a martyr complex," Draco said with a slight smirk.

Harry returned this with a grin of his own saying, "Naturally."

Everyone became more comfortable with a matter of seconds following this pronouncement, and after looking Draco up and down, Harry added, "Nice outfit Pansy."

Pansy beamed proudly and asked, "Want to stay for the rest of the show?"

"Sure."

Harry couldn't help how his eyes followed Draco's hips do a subtle sashay as he walked away and behind a curtained off area. Harry then conjured a chair and casually sat beside his aunt as Hermione came out in the next outfit; a pale green pant suit with black pin striping, white button down, a gold circle belt that sat generously on her hips, and white sandal heels.

Petunia and Narcissa ooed and awed over that particular outfit, but Harry only had eyes for Draco as he walked down the makeshift cat walk in a shimmery shirt of pale silver button down, black dragonhide trousers that clung to him in all the right ways, black and silver dragonhide loafers. The simplistic design of the clothes was offset however by a silver dragon that circled around Draco's back then to his front. Harry was completely entranced as Draco modeled off the outfit, and only tore his eyes away after Draco had once again disappeared.

What Harry didn't know, was that Pansy, Narcissa, and Hermione had all caught him staring at Draco in a way all of them could only describe as adoring. It was Pansy, however, who took the initiative and suddenly strutted over to Harry looking him over quickly.

"Alright then, Harry I think it's your turn."

"What," Harry questioned her dumbly.

"I have a couple of outfits that are a little too small for Draco, but they should fit you perfectly."

"No! Pansy, I really couldn't-"

"Of course you can. Draco will help you. Now don't dawdle," Pansy said sweetly as she pushed Harry back towards the curtained off area she'd set up for Draco, and pushing him inside, she called out, "I think Harry would look smashing in the _Green Envy_."

Harry immediately tried to flee from the enclosure, but was brought swiftly to a halt by Draco's hand on his arm. Turning, Harry had to remind himself to breathe as he looked over at a nearly naked Draco. Currently, the ex-Slytherin was clad only in the dragonhide trousers that left little to the imagination. Before Harry had a chance to truly react to this sight however, Draco began shoving silky fabric into his hands.

"Here's the outfit that Pansy was talking about. Better change quickly, or she'll have both of us through a ringer."

Heeding his warning, given that Pansy could be a bit scary at the best of times, Harry quickly dressed only running into problems when he tried to put his arms into the wrong sleeves.

Draco tried to hold in the small chuckle as Harry struggled with the short and jacket combination. Allowing a small snort to escape instead he decided it would be best to rescue Harry before he tore something.

"Here, let me," he told the obviously flustered Harry as he maneuvered his arms into position, then helped him to buckle the straps saying, "It's a brilliant design and easy enough if you're used to wearing this type of thing, but I can see where the everyday wizard will have a bit of trouble."

Harry tried his best not to blush as Draco helped him, but couldn't stop himself from saying, "I prefer simpler things."

Draco smirked at him, and said rather kindly, "Better get out there before she comes back here to us."

Allowing himself to be steered toward the exit and out onto the stage. Harry felt himself tense as he tentatively stepped out and into view of the women sitting near the end of the stage.

It took him a moment to get used to the calf-high black leather boots. Within moments though he'd calmed down enough to come down to the edge of the stage so that the ladies could get a good look at everything that the outfit was about.

The girls were nearly awestruck as Harry walked towards them all. Although he looked quite sheepish the outfit enhanced him in ways that the women were pleasantly surprised to see. The outfit had the same pale green and black pinstriped material that had been used in Hermione's pant suit, but it was used in a shirt that stopped about halfway down because it was encased in an deep green dragonhide jacket that was buckled deftly with small silver buckles that allowed the shirt to cling to Harry's sides and chest. Drawing their eyes from the shirt and the amazing things it did to Harry's eyes, down to thigh gripping black jeans, and finishing with the leather boots with silver buckles at the sides to complete the look.

"Well looking at this outfit has completely sold me to the idea I'm afraid. You've officially found yourself a backer," Narcissa said proudly smiling at Harry.

Seeing Narcissa smile allowed Harry to relax further, and he bravely asked, "Pansy, would you like another backer?"

Pansy turned on him with a brief look of surprise before she asked, "You, want to be a backer to my shop?"

"Why wouldn't I? Your stuff is really good. It's obvious that you're really passionate about this, so I'd love to be a part of it," Harry said, slightly defensive.

Pansy looked mildly unsettled, but after smoothing through her black hair gently she said, "That would be fantastic."

"That was a really nice thing that you did," Draco said later as they finished preparing for bed.

Draco was currently slipping into his side of the bed, while Harry was in the bathroom brushing his teeth.

Rinsing his mouth, Harry questioned, "What, offering to back Pansy?"

Draco nodded his head in the affirmative as Harry came out of the bathroom turning off the bathroom light in his wake.

"It's not like it'll be money wasted, and besides, perhaps she can put together a whole new wardrobe for me once she gets her line off the ground."

"I didn't realize that you were in need of anything."

Harry rolled his eyes at Draco as he slipped into bed beside him saying, "Yes because wearing clothes five sizes to big is all the rage right now."

Draco laughed softly before yawning into his hand.

Harry grinned at Draco before saying, "Good night."

"Night."

Severus had spent the majority of his day in the lab avoiding everybody when he could especially after the fight that he'd had with the wolf earlier in the day. He was currently disgusted with himself however simply because despite the fact that he was working on one of his favorite potions, his mind kept wondering back to Remus periodically. He'd had to re-start the potion twice. Once, he'd forgotten a step and the other time he'd simply stirred it a few times too many. It unnerved him how many of his thoughts were drifting towards the wolf. The most mortifying part about his thoughts was the fact that they were rather _"sentimental."_

The potion he'd been making, the Instant Luck potion, was a play off of the Felix Felicis potion and had a distinct amber color when brewed correctly. While Severus was putting the potion through the last of its paces, he'd been staring at it with great intensity, describing the subtle hints of the potion's smell and its remarkable coloring to himself. That had been the first time he'd brewed it, which was one of the two unsuccessful attempts.

'The smell is almost perfect; just the right sweet smell mixed with a hint of musky undertones,' Severus had thought to himself, going on to add, 'The color is just about there as well. A little on the golden side yet, but still with tints of brown mixed in for just the right effect. When it's ready it will be a little darker, yet still look quite light especially depending on the emotions inflicted on the drinker. Yes, this definitely needs a few more minutes before it turns to just the perfect shade. It's not a hard color to attain, but rare to find in the normal world… I suppose that's not entirely true either since Lupin has this color of eyes. Everyone seems to think they look golden, I remember the mutt saying as much once, but if he really looked at them he'd see the warm brown that is intermixed through his eyes. He would've also seen the way the lightness of his eyes is dictated by his emotions. The way they get lighter the happier he is, yet darker the more upset he becomes. Not quite unlike the richness that he gets as the wolf-'

Severus had cut himself off there, flushing slightly at the subject of his thoughts. He'd looked down then at his now murky brown potion, which had turned the second that he'd missed the optimum stirring time. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Severus sighed before spelling the mess away. Unsettled slightly by these thoughts, Severus began again, but yet again he'd allowed himself to become too involved in the potion and he'd wound up over stirring it until it turned a volatile golden yellow. On his third attempt, he'd had to go simply by his nose since through his stubbornness and thorough annoyance he refused to actually look at the potion until it was done.

Bottling it up, he flicked his wand while casting a non-verbal spell to clean up the lab. Placing the potion next to a few others he'd already finished, he walked over to the sink closest to the stairs. Washing his hands thoroughly and quickly, Severus was able to finally head upstairs.

When he entered the room, it was to see that Remus was still awake. Currently, Remus was sitting on their bed while leaning against the headboard, and reading a defense book. His posture although giving the illusion of relaxed, was anything but, Severus noticed. Remus was gripping the book just a little too stiffly, and he had a slightly haggard look to him that told Severus that he was nervous or worried about something. Also, his eyes were barely moving over the page, which meant that he was more than likely keeping himself occupied rather than actually reading the book.

It took everything in Severus' power to not simply turn around and spend the night somewhere else. Instead, he walked smoothly into the room, and gathered up his toiletries. Still continuing to ignore Remus, Severus had almost made it to the bathroom when he heard a sound of Remus' book slamming shut and of something practically springing from the bed if the groaning of the mattress was anything to go by.

Turning around, Severus was slightly startled as he and Remus came almost nose to nose. Backing up a bit, he waited somewhat impatiently for the obviously struggling werewolf to speak.

Remus took a few more seconds to settle himself, however before he stuttered, saying, "Sev-Severus, I, uh, I need to ask a favor."

Severus raised his eyebrow in response to this and simply leaned against the doorframe of the bathroom.

Remus returned the motion with a fidgeting that would drive Severus batty had he not stopped it immediately after before clarifying, "I-I need you help to build a place for me to go."

At this, both of Severus' eyebrows rose, and he asked, "Go for what?"

Remus looked even more flustered at this question, but he said a little shakily, "For… For the ch-change. I tried to do it myself this afternoon, but the full moon is only a couple of weeks off, so the wolf is closer to the surface…"

"The wolf is interfering?"

Remus nodded, and then continued, "My emotions are different as the Wolf and before the full moon, and I become more restless. I start to feel caged, and that makes it notoriously difficult when it comes to preparing for the change."

Severus allowed the information to sink in a little while he looked Remus over once again. It was obvious that Remus was reluctant to ask for help, whether his or anyone's Severus wasn't sure, and his eyes belayed the incessant nervousness that Remus had been displaying through this slightly awkward conversation.

"Alright. When is the Wolf calmest?"

Severus' words caused an instantaneous effect, and Remus manner changed to the definition of relaxed as he easily smiled and answered, "The earlier in the day the better. Probably before noon would be best though."

Nodding, Severus said, "Fine, eleven should be about right."

Once Remus nodded his ascent to this, Severus turned back around to go into the bathroom. The gratitude on Remus' face reminded him of the day's events, making him suddenly uncomfortable.

He was about to shut the door when Remus said, "Severus, I… Thank you."

Severus paused then for a moment to reply, "You're welcome," before shutting the door behind him.

When he emerged from the bathroom some thirty minutes later, Remus was already fast asleep on his side of the bed. Crawling in with as little movement as possible, Severus was also fully asleep with a minute.

Coming fully awake the next morning, Severus nearly cursed, because he had just realized that for the third morning in a row he and Remus had spent probably most of the night lying together in what he considered a completely unwelcome position.

Severus had somehow in the night ended up with his upper torso draped across the left portion of Remus' chest with one of his legs thrown over Remus'. The werewolf for his part had his left arm completely enclosing Severus into his place beside him. Pursing his lips together into a thin line, Severus gently pried Remus' arm from him with a little difficulty from the still sleeping werewolf. Once he'd escaped, Severus stood watching Remus for a few moments as he pondered for the first time whether or not he was truly upset with the morning's events. Deciding to let it go this time, Severus went around the room, preparing for the day.

Harry was less lucky than Severus. He'd awoken to warm breath on the back of his neck, which wouldn't have bothered him, but once he'd officially started waking up properly, he realized why the breath was so close. He and Draco were practically meshed together, with his head resting on Draco's bent right arm, while Draco's other arm had a firm hold on his middle. To top off the position, Draco's left leg had planted itself between his own legs with Harry's left leg lying slightly forward on the bed, yet still slightly on top of Draco's.

He wriggled slightly hoping to be able to slip from Draco's arms, but the blonde unconsciously pulled Harry even closer to himself if that were even possible. Harry froze not really knowing what to do, but he tried to keep his breathing smooth and even. After lying there for another fifteen minutes trying to figure out the best strategy to escape the Slytherin's embrace, Harry nearly sprang in fear when he felt Draco start to stir behind him. Not knowing anything else, Harry forced himself to relax and closed his eyes in order to feign sleep.

Draco on the other hand was suddenly wide awake. He tried his best not to jerk as he realized the warm thing he'd been holding was actually Harry. Gently he took his arm off of Harry then wriggled his leg out from between Harry's own. The tricky part was how to move Harry's head from his bent arm. Easing his hand underneath Harry's head, Draco cradled it as he eased his arm out from under Harry. Once free, he pulled a part of Harry's pillow down just enough so that he could set him on it.

Breathing a small sigh of relief gently through his nose, Draco eased out of bed, and grabbing his things off of the small table next to the bathroom door, made his way into the bathroom to prepare for his day.

Harry lay there listening as Draco started his shower. It had surprised him how easily Draco had handled the situation. The only thing that bothered him was the fact that with every touch that Draco had given him, he'd felt a little warmer and butterflies had begun to infest his stomach.

Eleven o' clock came around a little too soon for Severus' tastes. After breakfast he'd retreated to his lab to check on the various potions that were left to cool or stew overnight. With great satisfaction he realized that all of them were perfect allowing him to spend his morning bottling up the finished concoctions and to begin brewing a new set which he'd return to later in the day after his construction work with the werewolf.

He waited in the entrance hall at ten until eleven for Remus to come down from the library where he'd been since he woke up that morning. Looking out the window, Severus stared out over the lawn and trees. He could just barely make out the outline of the gate in the distance. Vaguely he wondered where Remus planned on setting up his, for lack of better term, cage. The grounds were fairly expansive, which made the choice of the location somewhat easier. Severus was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. Looking up, he froze where he was.

Remus casually glided down the steps reading a book and looking completely relaxed in grey toned jeans, a white t-shirt, and no shoes. Severus allowed his eyes to appraise the werewolf for a brief moment then raised an eyebrow at his lack of foot wear.

Remus having finally noticed Severus at the bottom of the stairs, Remus closed his book, and offered Severus a small smile. Once he'd reached the bottom of the stairs, however he noticed that Severus' gaze was slightly disapproving.

"What?"

"Are you sure that it is wise to travel about outdoors without proper foot wear," Severus asked, barely containing his sneer.

Remus was taken aback a moment, then said, "The wolf cooperates easier if I provide small comforts."

Severus had the decency to curse at himself, albeit internally, before clearing his face of emotion and saying, "Let's get this over with then."

Severus allowed Remus to lead the way once they were outside. After walking down a gravel path on the side of the house for about fifteen minutes, they stopped when they came to an open area just off the road where the rough structure of a house had already been started. There were several broken pieces of wood on the ground, but Severus chose not to comment on that.

"What exactly needs to be done?"

"We need to finish assembling the building, and then you'll need to apply as many wards as you can think of. We'll both need to cast re-enforcement wards, but you'll need at least two more barrier wards that'll help to restrict me to this area."

Severus nodded and the two got to work. After about an hour of attempting to spell the building together, they'd had to stop for a break. Throughout the entirety of it Remus had been shaking with the effort of holding off the wolf. His normally golden chocolate eyes becoming a bright, amber color. Finally Severus had, had enough of simply watching Remus struggle and walked over to him. Grasping him firmly by the shoulders, Severus gently shoved the shaking man to the ground.

Taking out a large handkerchief, Severus used his wand to wet the fabric, and then placed it smoothly on the back of Remus neck as the werewolf leaned forward. Severus stared at Remus for a few seconds with an impassive glance, but on the inside Severus was fighting every forgotten instinct he had that suggested that he comfort the other man. After spending fifteen minutes staring at a still shaking Remus, Severus attempted to approach him. He placed his hand on the wolf's shoulder before wrenching it away in surprise. Remus had jumped and his face twisted into a nearly frightening snarl.

Cautiously, Severus inched towards Remus who was shaking again. When he was close enough to touch him, Severus tenderly reached out grazing his fingertips across Remus' arm. When this didn't produce an undesired reaction, Severus pulled Remus to him. Severus held him close even after Remus froze in his arms. After several long minutes like this, something apparently shifted, because Remus suddenly went slack in his arms for a moment before doubling his trembling. Against his better judgment, Severus tugged him even closer and unconsciously began rubbing slow circles in his back until finally Remus was completely relaxed against him.

They stayed like that for a while allowing the breeze to take away everything that had been holding them back. In the back of their minds each of them imagined this scene stretched out throughout different occasions. The revelry was enough that they both were able to simply give in and allow the interaction to continue. Warmth began building in their chests that seemed to glow and expand until it completely encompassed them both. They jumped apart as a shock of electricity shot between the two of them.

On their feet at once, they both stared at each other with wide eyes.

"What the bloody hell was that?"

"What the bloody hell was that," Pansy all but screamed, throwing her hand of cards viciously into the center of the circle.

"It's not my fault that you can't tell the difference between a bluff and a threat," Draco replied back snottily.

Pansy had convinced them all to play a few hands of poker while they waited for lunch to be served after spending most of the morning officially cleaning the rest of the house. She had found the cards while cleaning one of the offices with Hermione and then insisted that they should play. Unwillingly at first, they all gathered in Harry and Draco's room using the bed as a table since they had no interest in being downstairs at that moment. It only took a few moments before everyone started getting into it, especially Pansy who'd apparently gotten really good at the game sometime the summer before. Since the first hand, however, she'd been having absolutely no luck. Actually none of them were, save Harry and Draco.

Which was why it was currently just Pansy, Draco, and Harry left in the room. The others had gotten discouraged after the first few rounds opting to retreat to other less pride-damaging activities. Pansy had finally become discouraged herself during the latest hand, and with a slight sneer in Draco's direction huffed and stalked out of the room; leaving only Harry and Draco left in the room.

The two looked at each other for a moment before Draco asked, "Want to go a couple more hands?"

"Sure."

Two hands later, one win to each of them, and on the last part of the third and deciding, Harry threw down another chip to raise the bet and said, "I raise you ten."

Draco looked shrewdly at him for a moment before laying his hand down and saying, "Alright Potter, you win; I fold."

Harry smiled at him, and began clearing off the bed of their cards and chips when Draco asked, "So what did I lose to?"

"I don't remember," Harry said, not looking at Draco as he gathered the last of the chips placing them in a bag.

"What? What do you mean you don't remember? Come off it, you've already won," Draco said reaching for the pile to grab Harry's cards off the top before having his hand knocked away.

Stuffing the pile into the bag with the chips, Harry said, "You're right I won, so it doesn't matter if you know or not."

Thankfully Harry had already closed the bag because in the next second Draco had leapt at him from his position at the end of the bed sending the bag flying to some unknown location in the room. Harry let out a surprised gasp as Draco forced him back on the bed.

"It matters because I want to know," Draco said with a rather smug smirk on his face.

It was his turn to be caught by surprise however as Harry levered himself up and flipped the pair over so that he was kneeling over Draco.

"Game's over."

That statement provoked a playful wrestling match between the two boys that went on until Draco got the upper hand using his full body weight to shove Harry flat on his back. Placing his legs on either side of the boy, he grasped both of Harry's flailing hands above his head in one hand.

"Tell me," Draco all but panted to the boy underneath him.

"Never," Harry panted back.

"You leave me no choice then," Draco said before he attacked Harry, tickling him mercilessly.

Harry could barely breathe, he was laughing so hard, but he managed to choke out, "A pa-pair of t-twos."

Draco stopped tickling him immediately after that pronouncement, and looked down at him with slight disgruntlement at having been cheated out of his victory. Harry's watery eyes and bright smile caught his full attention, however at the same moment that Harry had suddenly become entranced by a slightly pouting Draco.

The staring increased and as though moved by an invisible force, the two started leaning closer together, their almost touching…

"If you two are going to start a snogging session, do all of us a favor and close the door," said a rather bemused Blaise from the doorway.

Draco immediately released Harry's hands and sprang from the bed. If it weren't for the feint blush that was gracing his pale cheeks, anyone who hadn't seen the position they'd been in would've assumed it was business as usual.

"Was there something you wanted Zabini," Draco said in a slightly snappish voice.

Holding up his hands in a motion of surrender, Blaise said, "Just came by to tell you guys that dinner's ready, but if you're no hungry…"

Draco glared at him before striding across the room and out the door, asking in a rather growly voice, "You coming or not?"

"Right behind you," Blaise said, and within a few seconds the sound of their footsteps was no longer apparent.

Harry let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding, and stared up at the ceiling. He lay in the same position that he'd been in during his altercation with Draco trying to wrap his head around what had just happened.

'Did I- Did he… Did we almost… Kiss.'

Dinner was an awkward affair for the four men since none of them were willing to look at anyone. As though the people around them could read their thoughts simply by looking into their eyes, so with that train of thought dinner went by in a slightly tense fashion. After finishing dinner and cleaning off the table, everyone retreated to different parts of the house.

Draco finally dragged himself out of the girl's room around midnight after having had enough of Blaise's subtle teases about the position he'd found him in with Harry earlier in the evening. Entering his room, he noticed that Harry was already in bed. Dressing for bed only took him a few minutes and then he cautiously climbed in to bed next to Harry careful not to touch the other boy for fear of waking him up. Turning carefully onto his side facing Harry, Draco watched Harry's chest rise and fall with his breaths. His slightly tanned face looked pale in the moonlit room, and Draco couldn't help but notice how peaceful Harry looked.

Without provocation, his mind flashed back to that moment just before Blaise had interrupted them. He felt heat rise in his cheeks as he flushed a bit at the memory. His eyes moved unwittingly to focus on Harry's slightly open mouth. He traced Harry's mouth with his eyes noting how soft and full his lips looked before rolling his eyes at himself and averting his gaze from the other boy. Draco closed his eyes on a slight sigh, and within moments was asleep.

It was hours later that Harry woke up, it was still dark outside, but he had a slight chill on his right shoulder from where the covers had fallen. He attempted to move so that he could pull the fabric back over his chilled skin, but realized dimly that he couldn't. Coming more awake, Harry opened his eyes to realize that he was staring at a very pale chest. Biting his lip to stop a curse, he took inventory on the situation this time.

He had his head and the upper portion of his body lying on top of Draco's torso. One of his arms was thrown around Draco with Draco's other arm wrapped around him as well. Further, his left leg was in between Draco's. To top it off, what parts of his body weren't on top of the other boy, were pressed intimately against his side.

Harry realized that Draco's arm was merely draped over him, but had seemed heavier given his lethargy from sleep, so he began the process of gently removing himself.

"How long," Draco's voice asked gravelly from behind him.

Whipping his head around, Harry stared at Draco in shock, finally replying, "Uh-I… What did you say?"

"How long have we been like this?"

"I-I have no idea, but…"

"It's not the first night this has happened," Draco supplied, then added, "I know, it happened last night too."

"And the night before as well," Harry said with a slight hushed quality to his voice.

Draco rubbed his free hand against his face, and left it there for a few moments.

"So…"

"'So,' what," Harry asked.

"So, what do you want to do about this?"

"I-uh… I'm not really sure. I've had to bunk with people before but this hasn't happened before."

"Hasn't happened to me either, but I suppose that there's a first time for everything."

They stayed quiet for a moment before Harry blurted, "What happened this afternoon?"

Draco took his hand away from his eyes at the question and peered blearily at Harry before asking, "What do you think happened?"

Harry gulped, but bravely said, "I believe… That we almost kissed."

"Brilliant deduction, Potter. Twenty points to Gryffindor."

Harry allowed himself to smile slightly at that, but pressed on in a more serious tone, "My question is why though?"

Now it was Draco's turn to squirm a bit, but not wanting to show weakness he asked, "Why not?"

"Firstly, didn't your mother every teach you not to answer a question with a question and secondly, neither one of us have ever had this problem before, so why should it start now? What's different?"

Draco pondered that before answering, "Us."

"Excuse me?"

"We're different, not in a bad way necessarily, but had this been even three years ago, we would've hexed each other six ways from Sunday," there he paused for a moment, his face showing a rather perplexed expression as he said, "Although, I'm not entirely sure that there isn't something else going on here as well."

"Like?"

"How the hell should I know? I just don't think that this is an entirely conscious or unconscious choice made on our parts," Draco said, closing his eyes again before adding, "We'll look into it in the morning. I'm not up to fussing with it at the moment."

Harry stayed where he was, still pressed against Draco, staring at the blonde while attempting to process the conversation. Obviously this situation was bothering Draco as well otherwise he wouldn't have mentioned it, but the question of what it could be hung over Harry's head. Not knowing what else to do, Harry began disentangling himself, when Draco's arm tightened around him. Harry turned his head again to look down at Draco's face.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I-I was just going to give you some space."

"Did I ask for space?"

"Well, no, but-"

"'But,' nothing. I'm warm and I'm not about to let my heat source get away. So just lay back down and get some sleep. We've still got a few more hours before we absolutely have to get up."

Harry stared at Draco in bewilderment, but feeling how heavy his limbs were and realizing how exhausted he felt, Harry shrugged a little and repositioned himself back to the he'd been when he'd woken, falling asleep almost instantly.

AN: Well, what did everyone think? I'm actually quite happy with this chapter myself. PLEASE read and REVIEW!!!!!! As always, yours, Remy.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: This chapter is coming in way later than I wanted, but with college finals and the moving well… Anyway, in this chapter, the boys begin to figure out just what is going on... That's the only spoiler you'll get from me so you'll just have to read the chapter. READ AND REVIEW!

**Chapter Ten: Nothing and Everything**

"Are you sure about this," Harry asked for what felt like the hundredth time that morning.

He and Draco had gotten up about an hour and a half after their early morning conversation, and since then they'd been deliberating about what they should or at the least who they should ask. The only thing they had agreed on was not informing the adults until they knew exactly what was going on. Finally, after dressing for the day, they came to the conclusion that they had to get help and their best option was Hermione. If anyone would be able to help them, she would since she was the leading expert in all things unexplainable. This was why they were currently making their way towards the library, where they would be sure to find Hermione, buried in the mountains of books throughout the room.

"Of course I'm sure. Whether I like it or not, Granger is our best bet to get to the bottom of this," Draco said, rather calmly.

They stopped just outside of the library before opening the doors and peering inside. Just as expected, Hermione was enveloped by a thick tome that lay in her lap where she sat in the only arm chair next to the fireplace. After checking to make sure that no one else was in the library with her, the two walked in quickly and shut the door. Draco threw a few strong locking charms at it just to be sure they wouldn't be disturbed, while Harry threw on some silencing spells for good measure.

At the sounds of the door being locked, Hermione's head snapped up, but she realized who had disturbed her before she could cast any spells that would have done the boys harm.

Looking quizzically at the obviously nervous Harry, Hermione's brow knitted together as she asked, "Harry? What's going on?"

Harry sighed as he and Draco took seats across from Hermione on the couch catty-corner from her chair. "That's what we came to ask you about Mione."

Draco picked up the conversation with, "We think there might be some sort of enchantment on us."

Hermione's curiosity peaked, but was being fiercely controlled by her worry as she asked, "What would give you that idea?"

"For the past few nights we have been waking up in rather compromising positions. Neither Harry or I have ever had this problem in the past when we've shared our quarters with other people, and we can't really think of any other explanation other than an enchantment or curse or just… Something."

Hermione looked the two over for a moment before suggesting logically, "Perhaps you're just rolling into each other in the night, or projecting your unconscious desires at the person available to you. But honestly, I mean, well, what kind of "compromising positions" are you talking about?"

"I usually wake up either sprawled over Draco or in front of him with my arms wrapped around his while he holds me, and vice versa," Harry supplied, a slight blush rising to his cheeks.

Looking to Draco, Hermione asked, "Is this how it's been when you've woken up."

Draco nodded adding, "We always go to sleep on opposite sides of the bed. There's plenty of space too, so generally we aren't touching when we go to sleep either, but when we wake up…"

Hermione leaned to the side and propped her chin on her palm, obviously contemplating what they'd said, before nodding to herself and saying, "I think an experiment may be in order."

The two boys looked from her to each other and attempted to hide a slight shiver at the look of calculation in Hermione's eyes.

Severus had absolutely had it. Not only had he woken up for the fourth morning in a row completely tangled with Lupin, but on top of it, he realized that he wasn't at all upset with this turn of events like he should be. Between these two things Severus was currently contemplating between hexing the werewolf, turning himself in to Saint Mungo's for observation and testing, and going back to sleep in the hopes that the next time he woke Remus would have dealt with their situation. None of these choices were particularly appealing to Severus, so he opted instead for waking Remus so that they could rationally discuss the situation. Or so that Severus could kill him, at the moment, he wasn't sure which he'd rather do.

Sighing, Severus wriggled his arm out from under Lupin's so that he could shake the other man awake. The werewolf's reaction was likely to be priceless, and Severus would have a front row seat to the mayhem since he'd woken up facing Remus this morning. Their arms and legs overlapping each other's, which had made it possible for them to sleep extremely close in Severus' opinion; a fact that both infuriated and confused him. With this in mind, Severus shook the other man more gently than he would have thought possible, but was rewarded as Remus' eyes opened blurrily to peer at him before closing again. Severus only had to wait a moment before Remus' eyes sprang open.

Before the werewolf could say anything, Severus said, "Let go, now."

Not having to be told twice, Remus jerked his limbs from the Slytherin's and moved away until he was barely still on the bed. His eyes were confused and fearful, but they also contained something else that Severus couldn't quite pin down, but he didn't get a chance to even attempt to consider the options because Remus beat him to the question he'd been wondering for days.

"What in the bloody hell is going on here?"

"That is what I would like to know," Severus said, as he moved himself into a sitting position against the headboard, using his pillow as a cushion against the hard wood.

"You can't honestly think that this is my fault," Remus said, he was all but oozing incredulity at the very idea.

Severus had to fight not to roll his eyes as he said, "I have seen no evidence for such a conclusion, but neither have I seen anything to the contrary either," Severus paused for a moment, then continued, "I do believe, however, that we may be encountering a larger problem than I had originally thought."

It took Remus a moment to wrap his head around what Severus was saying, but once he had, he asked, "What gives you the idea that there is anything more to it? Perhaps one or both of us, has just been moving around a bit during the night and that was the result."

"You think that this is an unconscious action," Severus questioned, and after seeing Remus' hesitant nod in return, he added, "Doubtful, given that I have woken to find the two of us in the same position or at least similar positions for the past few mornings. Not to mention that spark of magical energy that was emitted yesterday."

Remus interjected then, "I thought you said that, that was residue from all of the spells we'd been casting in such a short period of time."

Severus merely raised an eyebrow at Remus before stating, "I have reason to believe that these interactions have been provoked by whatever caused the magical outburst yesterday."

Remus paused, wondering if he should ask more questions before reconsidering it and instead asking, "What do you propose we do then?"

Severus pondered this for a few moments before, after a brief nod to himself, he said, "You will find out tonight. I'm going to be in the lab most of the day and do not wish to be disturbed.

As he was speaking Severus rose from the bed and made his way to the bathroom to prepare for yet another long day.

After talking it over between the three of them, they decided that Harry and Draco would wait until Hermione was able to sneak out of the room she was sharing with Pansy, after that Hermione would sit up during the night while Harry and Draco went to sleep on either side of the bed facing away from each other. Until it was time to carry out their plans, they were all going to act as naturally as possible, which meant meeting their friends out on the pitch behind the house for a friendly match.

Given that they were a few people short for a proper match, they split the group in half, giving each team four players. Harry and Draco were the team seekers and captains, Greg and Vince became the team's beaters, Hermione and Blaize were assigned as the team's chasers, and Pansy and Neville took up the posts as each team's keepers. Dudley agreed to play referee for them after they explained the game a bit.

The match went rather smoothly considering the players involved. There were only a few rounds of name calling, but mostly the pitch was filled with laughter and everyone's spirits were high. Eventually it came down to the last few minutes before they would need to go and wash up before making their appearances for dinner.

The game was tied 80-80 for each team, and Draco and Harry were focused on finding the snitch in order to secure the win for their teams. They'd been circling the pitch and each other for over an hour when suddenly Harry saw the glint of gold he'd been looking for. In a breath, Harry had urged his broom forward zipping past Draco towards where Neville was positioned in front of the goal posts. He could hear Draco close behind him as he closed the gap between himself and the snitch. Before he could get there, however the snitch shot itself in to a downward sloping pattern at its top most speed. Harry angled himself so that he practically flipped over and spiraled down after the snitch. Draco had, had an easier time of turning himself in the direction of the snitch, which allowed him to be neck and neck with Harry as they flew towards the ground.

Both of the boys had their arms outstretched reaching for the snitch as it dashed this way and that hurtling toward the ground. At exactly the same moment the two of them grabbed onto the snitch intertwining their hands around it. It was also at that moment that the snitch made a last ditch effort for escape, and jerked itself vertically into the air as they had grabbed for it. The sudden change of direction and the velocity of their own movements over balanced the two boys and caused them both to topple from their brooms. Thankfully, they were only a few meters from the ground because otherwise the landing would've caused more damage than either of them would have been able to deal with.

When Harry was finally able to open his eyes, he nearly jumped out of his skin. From Harry's vantage point he was able to stare down into Draco's grey eyes allowing their gazes to lock as their breathing returned to normal. They immediately broke all contact however when the sound of the others landing reached their ears. Harry made sure to be careful as he climbed off of Draco then held out his free hand, which Draco took after a second of hesitation, and helped him up from the ground. Neither of them noticed the little gold ball in Harry's other hand.

"Are you two alright," Hermione all but screeched at them as the rest of the group.

Draco sneered in return as he said, "Merlin Granger, we're not made of glass for Salazar's sake. It's very unlikely that Potter or I will break from a little fall like that."

Hermione looked like she was going to reply when Blaize stepped in and said, "Just leave it Hermione. Draco's just pissed because Harry caught the snitch, and he's taking his bruised ego out on you."

In response to this Draco merely glared, while everyone else congratulated Harry and laughed as Draco practically stomped out of sight.

Dinner was an enjoyable affair for everyone since Dudley and Blaize took it upon themselves to recreate the Quidditch game from the hours before dinner. Even Draco laughed after a while allowing several people, Harry and Hermione especially, to relax as well. Soon enough though the meal ended and everyone parted ways for the evening. Time seemed to crawl by as Harry and Draco waited for Hermione to sneak out. The suspense was causing a horrible amount of tension between the boys. Not being able to stand it anymore, Harry stood and began pacing around their room.

He'd made three laps like this before Draco said, "Potter would you sit down!"

"No, I can't just sit there and wait for Hermione to tell me if something is wrong or if this is really nothing. I feel… I feel like I need to do something; anything! I just can't stop wondering what it could be…"

"Working yourself into a frenzy over it isn't going to help. So just sit down and shut up before I'm forced to make you."

"Like you could."

"You don't want to push me Potter."

By this point, Harry had stopped pacing and had been moving closer and closer to where Draco sat on the bed, and to Draco's last statement he said, "Don't make threats that you can't carry through Malfoy."

"It wasn't a threat Potter."

"Oh, and what was it then?"

"A promise," Draco said before grabbing Harry and pulling him down onto the bed.

Draco twisted and turned as he and Harry rolled around on the bed waiting for his opportunity. Finally finding it after a moment, Draco grasped one of Harry's hands and pushed against him until Harry became overbalanced and landed soundly against the mattress. Before Harry could retaliate further, Draco grabbed his other hand and wrapped his legs around Harry's thighs so that the ex-Gryffindor was pinned down thoroughly.

"See Potter, what did I tell you? I always keep my promises," Draco said as his breathing evened out.

"Whatever Malfoy," Harry said in the same breathy manner.

Draco smirked down at Harry from his position, and said, "You certainly find yourself in these situations often, don't you Potter?"

Harry picked his head off the bed, bringing their faces close and said, "Sod off Malfoy."

Draco would have replied but once he met Harry's gaze, he seemed to forget what he wanted to say. He couldn't describe the feeling, but he knew that it was both amazing and overwhelming; like a wave that was going to swallow him whole. There was something else there too; something that felt both constricting making it hard to breathe, but also like the freedom of flying. Neither of them said anything, but both of them could feel a connection of some sort like a wire being pulled tight between them.

Before either of them could think about this new feeling, Draco leaned down and captured Harry's lips with his own. He could feel his eyes fall shut, but only vaguely. Draco had been with many people during his Hogwarts career, but he'd never felt this deep of a connection with any of them. He didn't just feel Harry against him, he could sense him; taste him. It was the most wonderful thing he had ever experienced. Harry tasted like cinnamon and vanilla; a swirling mixture of heat and sweetness that nearly took Draco's breath away.

Harry wasn't fairing much better. He felt like Draco wasn't just kissing him, but that a little bit of himself was melding with Draco the longer they stayed connected like that. He felt Draco release his hands only to thread his fingers through Harry's hair. Harry moved his own arms to wrap loosely around Draco's neck; toying with the hair that sat at the nape. They broke apart several times briefly in order to gather air until finally the cloud of lust that had filled their minds dissipated. They continued to stare into each other's eyes neither noticing the silvery mist that had engulfed them.

Coming to his senses, Draco gently moved off of Harry and held out a hand to help him up. The minutes following that moment being quite awkward as neither of them knew what to say.

Harry broke the silence first, "That was…"

"Yes, it was."

Looking at Draco, Harry asked, "What are we doing here Malfoy?"

"If I had the answer to that, then we wouldn't need Granger."

"True, but I mean, what are we doing?"

Draco leaned forward and rested his head in his hands before answering, "I don't know."

"Well, what do you know?"

Now Draco looked up and straight into Harry's eyes as he said, "That I liked it."

Harry stared at Draco, trying to comprehend what he'd just heard. To him it sounded like Draco wanted to continue whatever it was they were doing but he couldn't even begin to imagine where they would start. Even if they did continue with their interactions, what would they be to one another? Would that even work?

Before he could ask his questions, however, there was a brief knock on the door before Hermione scurried in.

Author's Note: Again everyone sorry this took so long but I hope it was worth the wait. You know what to do… R & R!


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Firstly, I am so sorry for the long wait. Lords above but I really hate school sometimes! I have been fighting off multitudes of scary plot bunnies for the past couple of months until I finally found one to help me continue on with this plot line. I hope that everyone else enjoys this fluffy creature as much as I have. As always PLEASE read and review.

**Chapter Eleven: **

It was surprisingly easy for them to fall asleep even with Hermione's carefully watchful gaze on them. Within moments both of the boys entered into similar dreamlands.

_Harry was standing in what appeared to be the room of requirement. The room looked as it always had during the DA meetings, which is why Harry so easily recognized it, but unlike then Harry was completely alone in the room now. In the back of his mind something was telling him to change the room and make it more hospitable for… Certain activities and that the large pillows the group used for the defense practices would be unsuitable._

_Wondering back and forth in a tight pattern, Harry whispered, "I need a place where we can meet comfortably preferably with a bit of romance. I need a place…"_

_As he said the last two sentences the room around him began to morph into what Harry could only call a luxury suite of rather fine quality. It was definitely nothing he would choose for himself, but just looking around at the dark woods polished to the point that Harry could almost make out himself in their surfaces, Harry had to admit the whole effect was wonderful. The gleaming light fixtures and elegant dark blue hues of the fabrics allowed the candles that were floating around the room to create the effect of the night sky which was only accentuated by the obviously magical view which could be seen off of an equally magical balcony that was apparently over-looking the Parisian city-scape at night._

_ Harry stared out the open doors towards the faux city below and breathed in the experience as he waited for… He wasn't sure what he was waiting for but he found that he really wasn't worried. _

_ Draco had walked the halls of Hogwarts many times and prided himself on practically being an expert on the subject of its halls and passages. As he walked along the charms corridor, he realized that he wasn't taking his normal route back to the Slytherin dorms that he usually would've taken after his rounds. Scoffing at himself, he made to turn himself in the opposite direction only to have his feet continue leading him towards the passage he knew would lead him up to the seventh floor. Draco tried several times until he actually made his way into the passage to turn himself around to no avail._

_ It wasn't until he stopped fighting the pull his feet were following that he realized that overall he felt calm if not a little excited. As though he unconsciously, he knew where he was going even if Draco couldn't piece the destination together for himself quite yet. What was more, it wasn't just his feet feeling the "pull," Draco could feel it with every fiber of his being and each step made him more and more anxious to get wherever he was going. He finally got his a clue as to his destination after he stopped across from the tapestry of Barnubus and his trolls, and went with the motions of his feet to reach the room he knew lay beyond the blank wall on the opposite side._

_ On his third pass a door appeared under a stone archway. Taking a breath, Draco reached out and grasped the handle to pull open the door. The room on the other side was quite breathtaking and reminded him of a suite he'd once stayed in while his family was visiting relatives in France. He loved the masculine lines and tones of the furniture even as the softness of the fabrics added an intoxicating contrast that spoke of romance and Hufflepuff-ish promises._

_ Being a Slytherin, Draco was trained to take in as much about his surroundings as possible without having to truly see the environment around himself. His feet once again had control and were leading him to a balcony where, through a curtain on the French style doors, he could see that someone was already standing with their back to Draco._

_ Harry leaned against the stone railing of the balcony splitting his attention between the artificial sky in all of its beauty and the picturesque city full of night life romance. He had no idea how long he'd been in this spot but he didn't really care, he felt truly at peace for the first time in a long time. The only thing that was interrupting his piece was a small nagging feeling at the back of his brain that something was missing._

_ The missing piece placed their arms around him, and drew him back into a broad chest as Harry brought his own arms up to place on top of the arms around him. All at once everything felt perfect and right and Harry knew that nothing could be better than this._

_ It was an impulse to embrace the stranger in front of him, but Draco had allowed himself to follow whatever instincts or magic had done this because he felt as though he was finally where he'd always needed to be and it was exquisite. The feelings surrounding him were making him hazy and in this mindset he found himself turning the shorter man in his arms towards him intending to claim the beautiful creature in front of him._

_ Harry felt the person behind him shift and a gentle pressure urging him to turn and didn't fight the change in position and instead turned and looked up into the man's face._

_ Neither boy expected to see the other and the shock on their faces was plain even as their faces drew nearer and nearer until their lips met and neither saw anything but stars and fireworks. Energy soared through the both of them as though the other boy was an electric bolt. They felt as though they were flying and neither wanted it to end. Not even as they were so rudely interrupted by a loud person yelling at them through the room's door._

_ "-ke up! Come on, Harry! Draco! Please, your scaring me!_

"Wake up," Hermione shouted one last time, and with that both boys jerked awake.

In the next instant they wished they hadn't and both of them couldn't quite hold back gasps of surprise as they found themselves tangled with each other in mid air above the bed. Glancing at Hermione showed that she was just as surprised as they were but here eyes were laced with concern above all else. Before any of them could think however the newest situation in the chain the boys had been finding themselves in ended itself.

The two were suddenly dropped and crashed onto the bed in a heap of limbs. Had they not set earlier silencing spells, the crashing of the two solid bodies onto the bed and the subsequent bounce of said furniture piece would have brought everyone running. No sooner had they landed than they both practically sprinted off of the bed.

Remus had been fidgety all day and it had progressed long into the night. Severus had refused to so much as look his way at lunch and dinner, the only two times he'd seen the potions master all day, and after the meals he disappeared too quickly for Remus to try to wheedle any information out the elusive ex-Slytherin. He was frustrated and as he paced the floor for the hundredth time, he cursed ever having met the dour potions master with every fiber of his being.

Stopping in the middle of the room, Remus ran his hands through his hair and with a sigh of exasperation stomped off to the bathroom to take what he hoped to be a relaxing shower.

Severus was practically stumbling to his room, well as much as he would allow himself to stumble anyway. He had poured over book after book looking for anything that might explain just what was happening between himself and the wolf, but had come up empty until he stumbled upon an aged tome that looked as though it hadn't been touched in years. The day got much worse from there however since after reading the book cover to cover twice, Severus had narrowed the problem down to two answers and neither was appealing in the slightest. The lesser of the two evils described a turn of fate where he and Lupin would slowly lose control of their magic until it devoured them inside out. He shuddered to even consider the other option.

Both of the two rather arcane situations could be detected by a potion and he had diligently brewed both. They weighed heavily in his pocket as he placed his hand on the door knob to their room. If Severus was any other man, he might have attempted to find other lodgings for the night, but alas for him, he was as stubborn as he ever had been. The opportunity to solve the mystery once and for all was enough to have him turning the knob and entering the room before his brain could fully comprehend the motions. He stopped dead in his tracks even as the door shut smoothly behind him.

The ex-Gryffindor was toweling his hair dry with another towel wrapped around his waist. His lithe but muscular form still held a slight sheen of moisture to it that was quite appealing. Not that Severus really noticed; even if he had he wouldn't admit it even under veritaserum. In his mind's eye, however, Severus could see himself walk across the room and strip the other man of towel about his waist before they engaged in more appealing activities. Shaking his head physically of that thought, Severus scowled deeply. Clearing his throat, he waited for the other man to turn towards him.

Remus had sighed almost happily as he exited the shower finally feeling relaxed enough that he knew he wouldn't do something stupid upon seeing the potions master again. The relaxed feeling last a moment before shifting to annoyance as he realized he hadn't grabbed his night things from their room. Wrapping a towel firmly about his waist and then grabbing another to start drying his hair, he walked out of the bathroom and straight to the wardrobe.

He heard and even smelled the man walk into the room. It wasn't unusual for him to be able to detect certain scents and sounds given the proximity to the full moon, but even so this was almost unheard of. He could smell layers of odors coming from Snape. Several of them he recognized to be potion ingredients but there was another smell there… Mint and maybe an underlying smell of vanilla. Those two scents alone mingled in his senses, and made him want to do crazy things like take the other man in his arms and… Severus' attempt to get his attention was like being splashed with cold water, and Remus found his attention being snapped back into focus.

Pulling the towel from his head, Remus looked the other man in the eyes and asked, "So, was your search fruitful or should I be preparing to be filleted alive?"

Severus raised an eyebrow at the werewolf's cheekiness, but otherwise ignored his comment in favor of digging the potions out of his pocket. He placed them on his night stand before turning back to Remus and saying, "I might have found something, but I won't know which situation we are suffering from until we have taken these."

Remus looked at the two potions with a mixture of caution and curiosity and it was all that Severus could do to not snort or show his amusement in any other way. Instead he moved to sit on the bed facing Remus; waiting for him to speak.

When Severus was comfortable, or as comfortable as he ever let himself become, Remus picked up one of the potions and asked, "So what exactly will these tell us?"

Pointing to the potion in Remus' hand, Severus said, "That one will determine whether or not we have a condition that could be causing our magic to determine that our bodies are actually detrimental to us. The biggest repercussion of this would be when our magic begins to eat away at our bodies from the inside out," he paused then he added, "The other… The other is to diagnose a soul mate bond."

If Severus hadn't expected Remus' reaction, he wouldn't have been able to save the first potion from smashing to pieces on the floor. As it was, he barely managed it since he not only had to catch the potion, but Remus as well.

Author's Note: Sorry again that this took so long, but I will make my best effort to be quicker in the future. Thank you again. Please remember to review!


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: You know no one really talks about how annoying it is when your job gets in the way of plot bunnies. It starts out as amusing as the bunny and work vie for attention but after a while you want to seriously push the job out of your line of vision to see what that bunny is up to. Here's what I saw….

**Chapter Twelve: Whatever it Takes**

The dull glow of a television shone out of the window of the living room of Number Four Privet Drive. The sheer volume of noise that poured from the confines of the small house were enough to set the nearby neighbor's teeth on edge, but none of them would do anything about it other to glare into space at a particularly loud sound. Most of the neighbors avoided the house these days let alone speak to the occupant within the house itself.

If anyone were looking they might have found it odd that there were three strangers approaching the house, but as most of them ignored the house these days, no one saw the men nor what transpired of their visit to Number Four.

None of the men spoke to each other as they approached the small house, but instead moved swiftly in tandem with one another until they reached the door where one of them stepped a little closer to the door in order to knock on it. They waited silently as loud and stomping steps were heard.

The door opened a crack and the three could just make out dark, beady eyes above a thick mustache. They could smell stale alcohol easily enough and the look of the man's eyes told them he had been partaking recently.

"What do you want," the man's gruff voice asked them while he held the door firmly opened just enough to look at the men standing outside their door.

"Are you Vernon Dursley?"

"And if I am?"

"We have come to inquire about your nephew. He-"

The door opened a bit more as Vernon practically hissed, "I've already washed my hands of that little freak. Now vacate my property before I call the police."

The leader of the three caught the door before it could be shut in their faces, and said, "We realize that your nephew no longer stays at this residence we just wished to inquire about your nephew. We figure that if there is someone who would know your nephews weaknesses, it would be you."

The eyes narrowed, but Vernon asked, "What's in it for me?"

No sooner had the words left his mouth, he found himself staring down the end of a wand as its holder said, "How about your life," he paused enjoying the way Vernon's eyes widened measurably before adding, "or perhaps we could sway you with this."

The leader pulled a large pouch of money from a pocket of his jacket waving it in Vernon's face. The unmistakable jingling of a large sum of coins could be heard from within.

One full moment passed before Vernon's face nearly split with a wide smile and he said sweetly, "Won't you come in?"

The smile never left his face as he closed the door behind them all.

It had taken until sunrise for Hermione to stop casting diagnostic spells on Harry and Draco, and it took another hour before she willingly left the room. Once the door closed behind her, the boys continued to sit on opposite sides of the room simply staring at each other. The dream was disturbingly fresh in both of their minds, and it was all each could do not to blush as they relived it.

Having had enough, Draco said, "That was…."

"Yeah," Harry replied with a soft nod of his head.

"Granger will figure this out," Draco said even though he wasn't sure who he was trying to convince.

"Of course. If anyone can it'll be Mione."

After that they resumed their staring contest neither of them wanting to sound awkward, but so many doubts and questions continued to swirl through their minds at light speed as they continued to sit there.

"Maybe we should just try to get some more sleep," Harry suggested, then after a pause added, "It's not like we really can do anything right now, and I wouldn't mind getting a few more hours of sleep if it's possible.

Something in Harry's eyes as he said the last sentence made Draco want to shudder, but instead he replied, "Why not. It's not like we have anywhere special to be right now."

Almost in unison the two crossed the room towards the bed, and climbed back in and under the covers. They turned so they were essentially back to back though neither was touching the other.

The quiet of the room pressed around them until Harry quietly said, "It can't be all bad."

Turning over slightly, Draco asked "What?"

"This…Whatever this is, it can't be all bad. I mean it doesn't feel like something bad. It's more… Right, I think," Harry said trying to explain.

Draco stared at him for a few minutes, then dropping his mask a bit and following his own instincts as he had in the dream, he pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead and said, "Yes, it does."

He moved to turn over, but Harry's hand snaked around his neck to pull him back down as Harry pressed his lips against Draco's. The kiss lasted for seconds, but it felt so much longer for the two of them.

When they pulled apart, Harry said, "Night, Draco."

Slightly smiling at him, Draco turned over replying, "Night, Harry."

When Remus came to, it was to sunlight filtering into the room and over his face. Gingerly, he sat up and blinked a few times to adjust to the new brightness. He didn't see Severus anywhere and looked for him for a moment from his position on the bed before last night's events came flooding back to him.

Remus put his face in his hands and groaned. He had fainted… Severus said that they might be soul mates and he had fainted… Merlin, Severus must have thought… Remus sighed as he realized he had no idea what the tempermental Slytherin would be thinking.

'Probably not anything good,' Remus thought, then he added to himself, 'He probably thought I was being dramatic or something.'

Sighing again, Remus got up and padded into the bathroom.

'Maybe after a hot shower, I'll be able to think of my next step.'

Severus was not a heartless man, contrary to popular belief, he just played everything (especially his heart) as close to his chest as possible. He had learned over his many years that sometimes even without meaning to, people could break your heart if you got too close. He had learned that lesson hard enough when he had lost Lily's friendship.

He hadn't realized it until he stared at the werewolf's sleeping face that he had allowed the other man too close. He had ignored the parts of him that had both urged him to stay and talk to the wolf and to follow through with his original plan when he finally awoke. Instead, he practically raced from the room, or in true Severus fashion, swept through the house like the bat that he had often been accused of being to get back to his lab.

As he entered the lab, his mind flashed back to a story that Lily had once read to him about a girl who had to fall in love with a monster in order to break a spell.

As he shut the door to the lab, he could hear Lily's voice in his head, 'Who could ever love a beast?'

It hadn't taken much for Hermione to convince the others to go on without her so that she could attempt to sort out what was going on between Harry and Draco in the solitude of the library with all of its resources at her fingertips. She hadn't been expecting the two boys in question to join her in the library, but both boys seemed almost calm about the whole thing, which shocked her more than she was willing to admit.

What was more, she noticed that both boys went a little out of the way to brush against each other as they went to gather materials that she asked for. She could've even sworn that she had seen Draco whisper something to Harry. Whether or not she had, Harry had turned bright red immediately after.

Whether or not something was definitely going on between the two boys and Hermione needed them to leave her alone for a bit so that she could concentrate.

"Harry, do you think that you and Draco could go and find _The Young Witch and Wizards Guide to Coming of Age Practices_? I think I saw it somewhere in the back stacks."

She was positive she saw the glance Harry threw Draco before he smiled, and said, "Sure Mione."

No sooner had they made it to the stacks that Hermione had indicated than Harry was suddenly pushed back against the nearest one and Draco lips had descended upon his own. The kisses the two of them shared were nothing like the ones he had, had with girls. Girls had soft lips and were far too pliant. He much preferred Draco's soft yet wind chapped lips that were both hard and yet pliant against his own.

He was brought from his thoughts when Draco slightly nipped at his bottom lip, pulling a gasp from him. The moment his mouth opened, Draco's lips descended on his again and his tongue invaded Harry's mouth to rub against Harry's own.

Harry had hundreds of feelings piling into him. Coursing through him as the snogging session continued. He could feel Draco's hands seemed to be everywhere; in his hair, at his hips, on his back… All Harry could think about was everything that Draco was doing and how hot it all was.

'Hot… So hot…. Gods, Draco, I'm burning up… Burning,' Harrys thoughts came to a halt suddenly and he gasped, "Draco."

Draco felt Harry tense and stopped moving. Pulling back, he looked at Harry's face in question.

"I-I need to get to my pocket," Harry said, blushing furiously.

Draco went t move back further only to realize that he was holding Harry up against the bookcase and Harry's legs were wrapped around his own hips. He looked back up at Harry and smirked before carefully setting the other boy down.

Still blushing, Harry pulled a galleon coin out of his pocket. He looked down on it to see the words, _**McGonagall**_ and _**Urgent**_, flash across the coin. Stepping away from Draco, Harry moved to the other end of the library towards where Hermione was sitting with Draco following worriedly behind him.

Hearing his footsteps, Hermione looked up, but before she could say anything about the boy's appearances Harry said, "I need your mirror."

"It's in my room. Harry what's-"

She was cut off as Harry all but shoved the coin in her face. Scanning the coin's face, she immediately got up and the three rushed from the library.

Laughter rang out through the kitchen. All of the adults had gathered there to enjoy their afternoon tea, and despite long held ideas by some of the parties present, everyone was in good spirits as they discussed anecdotes and rumors about friends and family.

Wiping delicately at her face as the laughter finally died out Narcissa turned to Petunia and said, "You know, we've been going on and on, but you've been oddly quiet. Why don't you tell us what Harry and Dudley were like when they were younger."

Petunia, who had been sitting comfortably along with the others, tensed slightly, but said, "I hate to say it, but Dudley was quite spoiled when he was younger. He had to have the best of everything and when he didn't get it right away he threw awful temper tantrums. Most of the time he was a good boy though; he always did what I told him at least," she stopped and her eyes appeared lost for a moment as she thought back to the boy that Dudley had been.

"What about Harry," prompted Remus. He had, of course, gotten to know Harry when he was a teenager, but he still wished he had been there to see Harry grow up to that point.

Petunia started a little and said hesitantly, "He was… Very quiet. He always did what he was told. I… Well I can't think of a time when he gave me any trouble."

All eyes were on her, and it was all Petunia could do not to squirm. She racked her brain trying to think of anything she could tell them so that they could get away from this subject. It was one thing to know how horrible she had been to Harry, but it was entirely anther to thing to broadcast that to people she hardly knew.

Suddenly a memory came to her and she said, "I remember once when Harry must have been four, the preschool that he and Dudley attended was doing this little Christmas pageant. Dudley was going to be one of these children from a rather large family that had to lay down and pretend to sleep, while Harry had to Santa's elf. He was pretty adorable. His teacher have him elf ears and he had on this little green outfit with bells on it. He was so nervous because he had to lead his class in one of their songs. I think that it was 'Up on the Housetop,' but I'm not sure anymore. I do remember thinking that he was so much like his mother though."

"In what way," Lucius asked, more curious than he was willing to admit.

The smile on Petunia's face was a little sad, but she answered, "His voice. His mother had a gorgeous voice. I remember how much her eyes lit up while she sang; Harry's do too. Not that he's had much to sing about."

It was quiet for a bit after that. All of the adults lost in their own thoughts and memories. The silence was broken quickly as Harry, Hermione, and Draco raced into the kitchen. They came to a stop when they saw the adults.

"Harry, what is it," Remus asked, noticing that Harry in particular was looking quite pale.

Ignoring Remus for the moment, Harry turned to his aunt, but without looking at her, he said, "Aunt Petunia, there's…. I just… Uncle Vernon-"

"What about Vernon, Harry," Petunia asked knowing that no matter what it was, if it was about Vernon, it couldn't be good.

"Uncle Vernon was," Harry paused again, then raised his eyes to his aunt's worry filled ones. He took a deep breath and then said, "Vernon is dead."

"What?"

The people in the kitchen turned to see the other five with Dudley who looked to be in shock in the lead.

Taking a step towards him, Harry said, "Dud, I'm sorry. I just found out myself, and-"

"Quit apologizing Harry," Dudley said in his best no nonsense voice, which wasn't very good given the news he'd just received.

"Sorry," Harry replied looking at his feet.

"Tell them what else McGonagall said," Hermione demanded, tugging on Harry's arm.

"Harry," his aunt called to him.

Raising his head again, but not really looking at anyone, Harry said, "Scrimgeour wants to see me first thing tomorrow, and he's not taking no for an answer."

AN: Another chapter down; who knows how many more to go! READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
